My Girl
by HanRiver
Summary: The Last Chapter updatee!/ Hari ini adalah hari operasi Sakura, penentuan takdir dirinya/ "Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, Sasuke!"/ "-aku hanya ingin merasakan indahnya persahabatan, apa itu salah?"/ Apakah Sakura hilang atau hidup? Temukan jawabannya di chapter ini!/ Don't like? Don't read..!
1. Chapter 1

**My Girl**

**By : Hany youriel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy, friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight Naruhina and NejiTen**

**Halooo minna-san! Ini fict pertamaku!**

**Perkenalkan yah!**

**Oh ya, tak usah lama-lama deh ! langung aja ke cerita!1**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

Ciit…Ciit…

Burung-burung gereja telah keluar dari sarang mereka dan berkicau ria sambil berterbangan di seluruh penjuru sebuah desa yang terkenal bernama Konoha.

Seakan mengetahui keadaan, sang surya pun ikut menampakkan dirinya, agar seluruh orang-orang Konoha merasakan kehangatan sang surya.

Orang-orang Konohapun mulai bergegas untuk melanjutkan aktifitas-aktifitas mereka yang sempat tertunda kemarin, tapi…tidak untuk seorang Uchiha bungsu yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size di ruangan berwarna biru dongker, seperti warna rambutnya.

Cahaya sang surya menerobos masuk lewat jendela dan ventilasi-ventilasi yang ada di kamar itu, menerpa wajah tampan sang pemuda yang membuatnya tengganggu, dia pun mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan posisi masih terlentang di tempat tidur.

Kegiatan it uterus berlanjut sampai dia merasakan adanya kejanggalan. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri di tempat tidurnya, melainkan ada 'sosok' lain yang menemaninya tidur, 'paling baka aniki' pikirnya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Sedetik kemudian, tampaklah seringai licik yang khas di pemuda berambut raven tersebut, dia memeluk 'sosok' itu dengan sangat erat, tapi kejanggalan masih dirasakannya.'kenapa tubuh aniki kecil dan terasa rapuh? Kulitnya juga sangat mulus.."batinnya.

Pemuda itu semakin mempererat pelukannya,dan, kejanggalan ini sukses membuatnya sangat bingung,' mengapa aniki punya dada?'tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan….

"WHOOOOAA!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"SASUKEEE! Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Teriakan khas ibu-ibu itu mengakhiri teriakan-teriakan sebelumnya, sementara di bagian pemuda itu..

"Si….siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya 'sosok' tadi. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, setelah mengendalikan dirinya yang kaget setengah mati " justru aku yang bertanya demikian nona, siapa kau? Mengapa kau bias ada di kamarku?" Tanya balik pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke oleh ibunya tadi. " ka…kamarmu? " 'sosok' tadi kelihatan bingung dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, " kyaa! Kenapa aku ada di sini?" teriak 'sosok' tadi, "siapa kau? Apakah kau orang yang membawaku ke sini? Kau membawakan lalu..lalu.. kau…HAAAAH! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" tuduh 'sosok' itu seraya menunjuk – nunjuk Sasuke, "hey nona, aku tidak mengenalmu, aku juga tidak membawamu kesini, apalagi melakukan hal yang senooh padamu, jadi kau jangan berpikiran macam-ma- "

Kriieeet..

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka, lalau nampaklah seorang wanita yang berumur 30-an, wajah jelitanya tengah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya " kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Tanya wanita tadi-Mikoto-yang merupakan ibu dari Sasuke.

Mikoto berjalan menuju 'sosok' tadi, sedangkan Sasuke sudah berwajah pucat,dia takut kalau ibunya akan menuduhnya macam-macam , dan 'sosok' tadi tengah bergumam tak jelas, mungkin berdo'a, pikir Sasuke.

Sedangakn Mikoto hampir sampai di sosok itu, tapi, ternyata tujuannya bukan 'sosok' tadi saudara-saudara, melainkan meja yang berada di dekat 'sosok' tadi.

"wahh….inikan remote televisi yang ada di kamar ibu, kanapa bisa ada di sini?"Mikoto mengambil remote yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

"err…aku meminjamnya, remoteku rusak.." ujar Sasuke setengah gugup karena takut.

Mikoto berjalan lagi, tapi kali ini dengan arah yang berbeda, ia hendak keluar kamar Sasuke, tapi, sebelum sampai di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam,

"dan kau Sasuke, hentikan lah berbicara sendiri,,, lama-lama kau jadi kebiasaan !" ucap Mikoto dan langsung melenggang pergi,

Heran dan sangat terkejut,itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang, mata onyx-nya membelalak lebar, menunjukkan pancaran yang amat shock.

"H-hei….kau kenapa?"

Bahkan, pertanyaan 'sosok' tadi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Hanya satu yang terbesit dipikirannya sekarang, yang membuatnya sangat shock. Bukan karena ibunya langsung melenggang pergi, maupun mengatainya bodoh, sekali lagi! Hanya satu yang terbesit dipikirannya sekarang….yaitu…

.

Mustahil…..

.

Kaa-san, tidak melihatnya…

Tbc

He..he..he..maaf kalau jelek!

Habis ini fic pertama!

Gommenasai minna-san!

Kalau readers pikir fic ini gak layak,akan ku delete kok…

Boleh baca diam-diam, kasih saran, review and….flame?hm…ini terserah readers kok!

Akhir kata,mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**My girl**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight NejiTen and NaruHina**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : gaje, abal,Ooc, banyak typo dan lain-lain**

**Hai minna-san!aku kembali lagi…**

**Karena lebih banyak yang bilang lanjut daripada hapus, makanya aku putuskan untuk update lagi!**

**Maaf yah…aku update agak lama..karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk….**

**Ya udah..jangan banyak bacot!ayo mulai!**

**Don't like?don't read!**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

Hanya satu yang terbesit dalam pikirannya…yaitu,

Mustahil…

Kaa-san, tidak melihatnya…

**Chapter 2**

" Hei…namaku Sakura.." ucap 'sosok' itu pada Sasuke yang masih diam tanpa kata.

"Hei!"teriak 'sosok' itu (panggil saja Sakura) karena merasa telah diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menginterogasi, seolah Sakura adalah seorang penjahat yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Sudah aku bilang…namaku SAKURA" ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku..maksudku adalah..kau ini makhluk apa?"kata Sasuke dengan penuh kesabaran.

"aku? Jelas saja aku manusia!kau pikir aku ini apa? Hantu? Makhluk planet? Yang benar saja!"tutur Sakura pada Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, seraya menepuk tangannya di dadanya.

"Lalu..kanapa ibuku tidak melihatmu?"Tanya Sasuke lagi, ia sangat penasaran siapakah sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang, kalau benar manusia, mana mungkin ibunya tidak melihatnya, dia jelas ada di dekat meja tempat ibunya mengambil remote tv tadi.

"Mana aku tahu! Jujur..aku juga bingung!"ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hah..sudahlah…ayo cepat keluar dari kamar ini"usir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau! Sampai kau mau membantuku untuk mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!"

"hn, kalau begitu…kau mau melihatku mandi? Melihatku ganti baju? Aku ini lelaki normal nona…siapa tahu…"Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"….nafsuku sebagai lelaki tak tertahankan."ucapnya dengan seringai jahil.

"KYAAA!"

Dan itupun membuat Sakura lari terbirit-birit untuk keluar kamar.

**Skip time**

"Konoha high school gakuen"

Sakura membaca tulisan yang terpajang jelas dipagar sekolah yang berukuran kira-kira 2 meter itu.

"kau sekolah disini…Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap sekolahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tak akan ke sini jika aku tak bersekolah di sini Sakura…"jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sangat datar.

"Kalau begitu…ayo masuk!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk masuk ke sekolah itu.

"h-hei…Sakura,jangan menarikku seperti itu!tak lucu bukan..jika nanti aku berjalan dengan satu tangan yang diulurkan ke depan! "ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"ah…maaf Sasuke-kun…aku…hanya…"kata Sakura grogi dengan semburat tipis diwajahnya yang putih.

"sudahlah…ayo masuk"Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih grogi, dan tak lama kemudian, ia juga ikut menyusul Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN!"

"SASUKEEEEEE SAAYANGGGGG!"

"SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUU!"

Terdengar teriakan –teriakan para siswi Konoha high school gakuen, mereka memanggil nama pangeran sekolah yang katanya paling ganteng di sekolah Sasuke. Itulah nama pangeran KHS, sedangkan yang diteriakkan tadi hanya berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah datar, di sampingnya, terlihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink sebahu yang mengikutinya, tak ada yang memperhatikan keberadaan gadis itu, karena memang mereka tidak dapat melihatnya kecuali Sasuke, tentunya.

"TEMEEEEE"

Suara cempreng nan indah(?) terdengar disepanjang koridor tempat Sasuke berada. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan bermata shappire tengah nyengir tak jelas pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong di tempat.

"Teme?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"AKU RINDU PADAMU TEME-CHAN!" teriak pemuda berambut blonde itu lagi seraya merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk Sasuke, Sakura yang masih terbengong ikut terseret ke Sasuke akibat tubuh pemuda blonde yang menyeretnya. Akhirnya, pemuda blonde tadi memeluk keduanya erat. Sampai-sampai Sakura tidak dapat bernafas kerena dijepit tubuh Sasuke dan pemuda berambut blonde tadi.

" Teme-chan? Nama apaan tuh!kau piker aku ini seotang wanita! Dasar dobe bodoh!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya, karena ia tahu persis Sakura tidak dapat bernafas saat ini.

"Hehehe…"Nyengir pemuda blonde tadi dengan kedua tangannya yang di taruh di belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah…aku mau ke kantin." Ucap Sasuke pada pemuda blonde ."ayo.."bisik Sasuke pelan kepada Sakura dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan si blonde.

**Skip time**

**Kantin KHS**

Terlihat Sasuke sedang minum di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin KHS, sendirian. Yak…jika kau mempunyai indera keenam atau kemampuan khusus lainnya, kau pasti akan melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Err…Sasuke-kun…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"hn."jawab Sasuke seraya meminum soda yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

"Kau..homo dengan pemuda blonde tadi yah?"

PYURRRRR…

Semburan soda tak elit keluar dari mulut Sasuke saking kagetnya atas pertanyaan polos Sakura tadi.

"uhuk…uhuk…"

"Sa…sasuke-kun…kau kenapa?"terlihat Sakura yang wajahnya menampilkan raut wajah khawatir dan langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke.

"A..aku tak apa…"ujarnya.

"hn. Pertanyaan mu tadi sangat bodoh!aku ini lelaki normal tahu!lagipula…Naruto sudah punya pacar, namanya Hyuuga Hinata!"teriak Sasuke, beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, yak! Semua penghuni kantin melihat padanya dengan tatapan heran. Yang benar saja….ada sesesorang yang menyemburkan sodanya dan berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas? Mengherankan bukan!

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melenggang pergi dari kantin,meninggalkan tatapan heran orang-orang yang berada di kantin tadi.

Ternyata, tujuan Sasuke adalah atap sekolah, angin berhembus kencang di atap, Sasuke pergi ke pinggir atap sekolah itu, dan terlihat pula Sakura yang mengekor di belakang Sasuke."Sasuke-kun, kenapa ke sini?"Tanya Sakura sejak sedari tadi diam.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya balik Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"karena…aku tahu..kamu yang bisa membantuku untuk mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.."ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura.

Onyx dan emerald.

Kedua mata itu saling memandang, tampak sang onyx tengah mencari kesungguhan si emerald.

Lama mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya Sasuke melepas pandangan itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style,"Kyaa!turunkan aku Sasuke-kun!"teriak Sakura dan tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke langsung melempar tubuh Sakura, cara yang biasa di pakai orang untuk membunuh dengan ketinggian yang dapat di bilang sangat tinggi.

"KYAAAA!Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun!kalau begini aku akan ja…"ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika dia membuka matanya.

"…tuh?"

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sakura..melayang?

"HAHH!aku melayang!"teriak Sakura pada dirinya sediri saat itu.

"ku bilang juga apa…kau ini bukan manusia…."ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini masih menampakkan raut wajah seolah-olah ia tidak percaya akan kenyataan.

"La..lalu…aku ini apa?"ucap Sakura sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke,dari nada bicaranya, Sakura tampak menahan tangisnya.

"Kesinilah Sakura.."Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya, ingin menarik Sakura kembali keatap sekolah.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, dan saat itu juga, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dan Sakura pun mulai terisak. "Hiks…siapa aku sebenarnya?hiks….aku ini menyedihkan sekali.." lirihnya pelan di tengah isakannya.

Sasuke yang merasa iba pada Sakura langsung membuka mulutnya dan berkata..

"jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura!"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Sakura dan menaruh tangannya di pundak menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam, dan berkata lagi,

"Aku janji…..aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akan membantumu…Sakura.."

**TBC**

Gomen minna-san!chap 1 dan chap ini kependekan!nanti aku akan usahain lebih panjang lagi..

Oh ya….

Thanks to :

**Benci flamer**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Natsu hiru chan**

**Flamer**

**Diablos**

**Messenger**

**Me**

**Chini VAN**

**Garoo**

**Onxita haruno**

**Yoona ikha-chan**

**Song soo kyo**

**Fiyui-chan**

**D3rin**

**Aoiqua**

**Arioka natsuko**

**Elflameshalow**

**Ichi yukaiyun**

**Shimohira kinouye**

**harunoZuka**

**musim semi**

**chinen yuri**

**I'm chicken**

**Ayam dan jidat**

**Hana fc**

**Hitsuka**

**Aoi-sama**

**Michi hana**

**Sasusaku lovers**

Yang udah mau review,moga kalian mau review chap2 ini dan ngikutin ceritanya sampai habis

Aku seneng banget dapat review dari kalian!

Itu yang bkin hany jd semanagt untuk ngelanjutinnya.

Khusus untuk benci flamer,thanks benget yah….

Aku gak akan kepancing marah sama para flamer kok..tenang aja!

Di chap ini belum disebutkan Sakura tuh siapa, mungkin di chap depan deh!

Akhir kata,mind to **review**?

**No flame!**

~arigatou gozaimasu~

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	3. Chapter 3

**My girl**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, friendship**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight NejiTen and NaruHina**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : gaje, abal,Ooc, banyak typo, kependekan, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah-muntah,dan gejala mematikan lainnya(lah?)**

**Haaaaiiii minna-san! Hany kembali lagi!**

**Yang jelas dengan fic abal ini!**

**Aku agak telat update karena harus rebutan computer sama adik!(siapa nanya?)**

**Hem…dan makasih buat semua yang udah review ficku! Itu membuatku tambah semangat **

**Dan buat flamer….aku gak tau sih..apa yang membuat kamu sebenci itu ma aku,,,**

**Apakah karena review fic aku kebanyakan sedangkan fic ku jelek banget? Abal banget? Pendek? Itu sih udah ditulis di warning..jadi, kalo kamu emang gak suka banget ma fic aku, gak usah baca..itu langkah yang terbaik…**

**Dan aku berani buat lanjutin nie fic karena kalian para reviewers yang udah bikin aku semangat!**

**Makasih sebesar-besarnya..juga buat flamers…aku menganggap review mu adalah masukan positif bagiku…aku gak akan pernah membencimu…terserahlah kalo kamu gak mau percaya ma aku…sumpahin aku, juga gak apa karena aku emang gak pernah review ficku sendiri…**

**Aku juga bukan benci flamer!**

**Ya udah deh,,kita ke cerita ajah…**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**ACTION!**

**Chap 3**

**Sasuke's POV**

"…kun."

"Sasuke-kun…" samar-samar, kudengar suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namaku, hn, dan kau tau apa yang kulakukan? Tak menghiraukannya…

Tapi, sepertinya Sakura belum menyerah..dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan agak keras, dan berkata "Sasuke-kun! Bangunlah! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!"

Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku, menampilkan bola mata onyx yang terkesan dingin, saat kubuka mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah…. hm? Emerald?

"Hah!" aku sangat kaget, dan juga menahan rasa malu..kau tahu kenapa? Karena wajahku dan wajah Sakura terlampau sangat dekat, bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura.

"Hihi..akhirnya kau bangun juga Sasuke-kun!" kulihat Sakura nampak menyeringai dan perlahan-lahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi, akupun segera mengambil handukku dan mengusir Sakura untuk keluar kamar, sementara Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan mengomel-ngomel tak jelas seraya membuka pintu kamarku, hendak keluar.

Tu-tunggu dulu…jam 06.45? hah? Aku terlambat! Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku segera menuju kamar mandi. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak dapat menampilkan wajah datar dalam hal terdesak sekalipun.

Setelah mandi, aku segera berpakaian dan menuju ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadiku, aku melajukan mobil dengan sangat kencang, membuat Sakura yang ada di sampingku berwajah sangatpucat.

**At KHS**

Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkiran sekolah, ketika aku hendak membuka pintu mobil, Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak " Sasuke-kun gila!baka! kalau kau ingin bunuh diri jangan mengajakku!"

"Hn? Kalau sampai tadi kita kecelakaan, kau mungkin tidak akan mati..kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

"Cih! Biarpun aku ini bukan manusia!jelas saja aku takut!"

Aku tak memperdulikan Sakura yang masih mengomel-ngomel sendiri, aku hanya berjalan cepat menuju kelasku sebelum Kakashi-sensei datang.

Tunggu dulu, Kakashi-sensei! Kussooo! Lalu untuk apa aku tergesa-gesa jika yang mengajar adalah guru yang sering terlambat lebih dari dua puluh menit itu?

Aku membuka pintu kelasku, dan..

"TEMEEE!"

Yak! Naruto telah menyambutku dengan teriakannya yang khas dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, bahkan mungkin teriakannya terdengar sampai kantor kepala sekolah yang berjarak 20 meter..hn..maybe?

Naruto langsung menghampiriku bersama gadis berambut indigo di belakangnya, hn..aku baru sadar ternyata pacar si dobe tidak hadir kemarin.

Kulihat mata lavender Hinata tengan menatap kea rah Sakura dengan wajah yang pucat. Seolah-olah ia dapat meliaht Sakura dengan jelas.

h-hey…tunggu.. " Sa..suke-kun..si…siapa dia?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata, karena begitulah gaya bicara si sulung Hyuuga yang satu ini.

Kulihat Hinata sedang menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura, " err.. Hinata-chan..di samping Sasuke tidak ada siapa-siapa.." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang dapat kupastikan tidak gatal itu. "Ta..tapi Naruto-kun…" Hinata nampak sedang ingin membantah Naruto, tapi aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Hn. Ternyata ada juga yang dapat melihatnya selain aku." Ucapku dengan nada bicara yang sangaaaat datar.

" Melihat apa sih teme? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya!" Naruto berkata dengan suara keras nan cemprengnya yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau menutup telinganya.

"Jadi kau bisa melihatku?" Sakura Nampak sumringah ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa yang dapat melihatnya bukan aku saja. Cih! Aku sedikit cemburu rasanya.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Kyaaa!akhirnya aku punya teman wanita!" jerit Sakura senang sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. " Kau mau jadi temanku kan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kini tengah memperlihatkan semburat merah tipis dipipinya yang putih susu itu.

"T..tentu saja a..aku mau..err.." Hinata nampak bingung.

" Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura!" ucap Sakura dengan riang.

"Y-ya..S-sakura-chan…na..namaku Hinata Hyuuga..y-yoroshiku ne" kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya dan masih dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya.

"La..lalu..Sakura-chan ini..ma..makhluk apa?" tanya Hinata.

Seketika, raut wajah Sakura yang tadi riang kini tiba-tiba menjadi sendu. Hinata yang mengetahui itu langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya " ah…Sakura-chan ma..maaf..a..aku-" Hinata Nampak khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang tba-tiba saja menjadi sendu.

" Tidak apa kok Hinata-chan!" Sakura tampak berusaha untuk tersenyum, walau dipaksakan.

" Hm..sebenarnya, aku juga tak tahu siapa diriku….oleh karena itu, aku minta tolong pada Sasuke untuk mengetahui jati diriku sebenarnya…" lirih Sakura pelan.

"K-kalau Sakura-chan ti..tidak ke-keberatan…a-aku..akan membantu S-sakura-chan.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura-chan? Dia siapa? Kau bicara pada siapa sih Hinata-chan?" Naruto masih terlihat cengo atas tindakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba yang bicara sendiri. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, Sasuke bertampang biasa-biasa saja!

" Benarkah Hinata-chan?" Sakura tampak sangat senang.

"T-tapi…kita juga akan me..meminta bantuan pa-pada.. kakak sepupuku Sa-sakura-chan,,ku-kurasa..kita bertiga saja tak akan cu-cukup.."

"KYAAA!terima kasih Hinata-chan!" Sakura langsung mendekap Hinata, Hinata sontak kaget, tapi, dia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto, diam-diam Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang.

Kriet..

Terdengar pintu ruangan kelas Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan pria muda bermasker ,anak-anak lansung menuju bangkunya masing-masing dan duduk dengan rapi.

"Ohayou anak-anak.." ucap pria tadi.

"OHAYOU SENSEI!"teriak anak-anak kelas XI.A serempak.

"Maafkan sensei karena terlambat, tadi ada seorang wanita cantik datang menghampiri sensei dan meminta tolong untuk menjualkan jualannya."pria tadi tersenyum pada anak-anak dan disambut teriakan tak berarti dari anak-anak kelas XI.A, karena mereka tahu persis bahwa senseinya kini tengah berbohong.

**Skip time**

**Pulang sekolah(di sisi lain)**

"Ayolah Neji…" terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah memelas pada seorang pemuda bermata lavender berambut coklat panjang.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda yang di panggil Neji oleh gadis bercepol dua tadi.

"Cih! Kau ini pelit sekali! Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku.." ucap gadis tadi sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hn. Kalau kau nanti di suruh mengerjakan soalnya di papan tulis oleh Azuma-sensei, kau akan mati,"ujar Neji masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Itu sih urusan nanti!bilang sja kau ti-"

"Ne-neji-nii" ucapan gadis tadi terpotong oleh suara lembut Hinata yang menghampiri Neji dengan dua orang pemuda, Neji menyipitkan matanya. Dia dapat melihat jelas adanya sosok lain yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua pemuda tadi,

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa mata lavender Neji menyipit saat melihat Sakura langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"I..ini..Sakura.." kata Hinata sambil memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Hn. Neji Hyuuga"ucap Neji datar.

"Hm..Sakura?" tanya gadis tadi a.k.a Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

"K-kalian dapat melihatku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn."

" Aku tak dapat melihatmu Sakura..tapi..aku dapat merasakan kehadiranmu dan dapat mendengar suaramu" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"HUAA!kalau begitu..Cuma aku yang tak bisa melihatnya!" Naruto tampak frustasi.

"hn. Mungkin kau tak memiliki kemampuan khusus" kata Neji datar.

Sasuke nampak tersentak, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura

", aku hanya baru sadar bahwa klan ku memiliki kemampuan mata yang bernama sharingan."

"lalu..kenapa kaa-san mu tidak melihatku?"

"Menurut buku yang pernah ku baca diperpustakaan kuno Jepang, bahwa sharingan hanya dapat digunakan sampai umur 30 tahun,dan dimulai dari umur 16 tahun" kata Neji menerka-nerka.

"Ja-jadi..ini kali pertamamu melihat hantu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu..ada apa kalian mnghampiriku?"tanya Neji sambil memandang adik kelasnya itu.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu."jawab Sasuke datar.

"K-kami..ingin membantu Sa-sakura-chan untuk tahu si..siapa dirinya sebenarnya.."sambung Hinata.

Sakura nampak melihat-lihat pemandangan belakang sekolah yang dihalangi oleh jendela kaca perpustakaan yang besar, di saat yang sama, Sakura nampak tersentak kaget, dan bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa..sasori-nii…"lirih Sakura pelan, tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura, dan dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala sedang duduk sendiri dikursi taman belakan KHS sambil membaca buku.

"Kau apanya Sasori?"tanya Sasuke.

"di..dia kakakku.."

Sasuke kaget, namun masih menampilkan wajah stoicnya.

"Nama margamu Akasuna?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menggeleng pelan,Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Nama margaku Haruno..Sasori kakak tiriku..dan dia sangat menyayangiku.."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura terasa mengingat sesuatu.

"AH!"teriaknya.

"Sasuke-kun!aku ingat!" kata Sakura sumringah, membuat Hinata, Neji, Tenten, dan Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa juga menengok kearah Sakura.

"Benarkah?"tanya Tenten.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap dan berkata.

"aku…Haruno Sakura,,gadis yang menderita penyakit gagal jantung sejak lahir…aku sekolah hanya sampai kelas tiga sekolah dasar, dan aku divonis meninggal oleh dokter sebulan lagi, dan satu-satunya jalan aku selamat adalah operasi pencakokan jantung…"

"lalu?"Sasuke terlihat penasaran,

"Terakhir kali ku ingat..adalah nafasku sesak dan tak beraturan, juga teriakan kaa-san yang memanggilku…setelah itu..aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi dan saat terbangun, aku langsung berada di kamar Sasuke!"tutur Sakura.

"HEY!kenapa kalian nampak sangat serius begitu?apa yang terjadi sih?" Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa heran, mengapa semua temannya terlihat sangat serius begitu?

"Ck. Kau itu perusak suasana saja Naruto!"teriak Tenten pada Naruto.

"Hey dobe, tutup matamu.." perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke, ia pun segera menutup matanya.

"Kosongkan pikiranmu..konsentrasilah dobe,"Sasuke terlihat seperti menghipnotis Naruto.

"Hmmp…"Naruto terlihat seperti menahan ketawanya.

"K-Kau..ke-kenapa..Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang kini tengah menutup matanya dan sedang menahan tawa.

"Hahahahahaha!" akhirnya Naruto tawa Naruto meledak juga sejak sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kau kenapa dobe?"

"Hahaha…aku malah mengingat rambut pantat ayam mu itu teme!" ucap Naruto ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"Cih! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda! Cepat lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto setelah perlahan-lahan berhenti ketawa.

Naruto pun menutup matanya dan mulai berusaha konsentrasi. Setelah beberapa menit, ia membuka matanya dan..

"Wah! Hebat…aku merasa ada orang lain di antara kita semua! Namun, aku tak bisa melihatnya.." tutur Naruto pada ke-empat sahabatnya.

"Err….kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ah! Siapa yang bicara?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sang sumber suara.

"hn..nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu dobe, tapi sekarang..apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura bilang…dia tidak merasa apa-apa sesudah nafasnya sesak dan tidak beraturan?" tanya Neji pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengagguk pelan.

" Menurut kesimpulanku…kau ini setengah mati dan juga setengah hidup.." tutur Tenten.

"Apa maksudnya aku setengah mati dan setengah hidup?" tanya Sakura seraya menunujuk dirinya sendiri dan menampilkan mimic wajah bingung.

"Maksudnya..mungkin kau memang sudah mati, tapi, kau masih punya harapan untuk hidup, ini sesuai usahamu saja..kau harus segera kembali ketubuh aslimu sebelum kau benar-benar mati.." jawab Neji menunjukkan mimik wajah serius.

"J-jadi..kesimpulannya..Sakura-chan ya-yang..sekarang ini..adalah roh yang terpisah da..dari tubuhnya?" tanya Hinata pada Neji. Neji pun hanya mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu..kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto riang.

"Sekarang? Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa..aku mau istirahat.."kata Sasuke datar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun…kau sudah janji padaku kan?" rengek Sakura.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjadikanmu sebagai prioritas utama Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ayolah teme…sebentar saja.." Naruto juga ikut merengek.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Kita harus menemani Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat.." Tenten juga ikut membantu Sakura dan Naruto.

"Cih! baiklah. Tapi sebentar saja" kata Sasuke.

"YEYYYYY!" teriak Sakura, Naruto, dan Tenten girang.

" Kalalu begitu..kita segera ke rumah sakit.." Perkataan Neji pun mengakhiri percakapan itu.

**Skip time**

**At konoha's hospital**

Terlihat lima orang remaja berjalan mamasuki rumah sakit, tapi, bagi kelima orang itu, mereka bukan hanya lima orang, melainkan enam orang.

Ada sesosok gadis berambut pink berada di samping pemuda berambut emo yang menampilkan wajah datar. Di samping pemuda emo, ada pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah bersiul-siul ria sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Sedangkan di sebelah pemuda blonde, seorang gadis manis dengan semburat merah dipipinya dan berambut indigo berjalan menyamai langkah si blonde.

Di belakang mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dan berambut panjang coklat dan seorang gadis bercepol dua di sebelahnya.

Mereka mengenakan pakaian sekolah, terkecuali gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Sakura, dimana kamarmu di rawat?" tanya gadis bercepol dua.

"Di ruang isolasi Tenten-chan" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di ruang isolasi.

Krieet..

Mereka membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan tampaklah seorang seorang wanita paruh baya sedang terduduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit yang terkesan minimalis itu.

Sedangkan di ranjang rumah sakit, terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pink pucat tengah tak sadarkan diri, tangan kurus putihnya kini tengah tersambung dengan selang infuse dan ada juga pendeteksi detak jantung, dan tertera dilayar monitor bahwa detak jantung sang empunya tidak begitu normal.

"Wah..ternyata Sakura-chan cantik sekali.." bisik Tenten pada Neji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"WAH!KAU CANTIK SEKALI SAKURA-CHAN!" pekik Naruto dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa jitakan kecil dari Tenten.

"Eh…kalian teman Sakura? Ayo masuk…" suara lembut nan indah(?) berasal dari wanita paruh baya tadi.

"Hm….Y-yah.." jawab Hinata tak kalah lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar yah…aku ambilkan minum dulu.." kata ibu Sakura dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibu Sakura kembali dan membawa kantongan berisi beberapa kaleng minuman dingin.

"Silahkan.." Ibu Sakura menyodorkan minuman tersebut pada Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

"Aku kaget sekali ketika Sakura mempunyai teman, Sakura hanya memperoleh teman dari rumah sakit ini..tapi..itupun hanya sebentar saja..karena pasti teman Sakura itu keluar dari rumah sakit setelah beberapa hari..lalu..kalian teman apanya Sakura? Dari mana kalian bertemu? Mana mungkin kalian adalah teman SD Sakura kan?" Tanya ibu Sakura.

Deg!

'gaa…gawat..kita tak memperhitungkannya..'batin Sakura.

"Hn. Aku mengenalnya ketika masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Hah? Dan kau masih mengingat Sakura? Kau baik sekali.." Ibu Sakura tampak senang mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Lalu..kenapa kamu bisa masuk rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa?" tanya ibu Sakura (lagi).

" Dia patah tulang setelah terpeleset lantai sekolah yang licin tante.." kali ini Naruto yang menjawab, dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan deathglare dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten hanya tertawa kecil. Neji..? hm.. dia hanya memasang wajah dingin nan datar.

"Benarkah? Lain kali hati-hati yah.." kata ibu Sakura.

'Sakura, cobalah untuk kembali.' Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pelan untuk mendekati tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Sakura menutup matanya, tapi, setelah beberapa menit, tak ada yang terjadi, sehingga membuat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Tak berhasil Sasuke.."ujar Sakura.

"Coba lagi.." kata Sasuke pelan.

Setelah beberapa jam Sakura mencoba, namun tak ada yang berhasil.

"Aku menyerah.." kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya berat, dan melihat kea rah teman-temannya yang kini tengah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibu Sakura dari Sasuke yang sejak tadi bicara pada Sakura. Karena kalau ibu Sakura melihat, nanti Sasuke diaggap gila bukan?

" Baiklah..kita pulang.." ajak Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang yah? Kalau begitu terima kasih telah menjenguk Sakura yah.." ucap ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya tante..kami pulang dulu!" kata Tenten, dan merekapun pulang dari rumah sakit. 

**To be continued**

**Hah…akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya…**

**Gimana menurut reader? Udah panjang tidak?**

**Oh ya, thanks to:**

**Flamer**

**Yoona ikha-chan**

**Devil'd**

**Garoo**

**Musim semi**

**Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari yamamoto**

**Me**

**Just ana**

**Onyxita haruno**

**Chinen yuri**

**Natsu hiru-chan**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Chini VAN**

**And sorry yah..kalau ada kesalahn nama gara-gara author ini…**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat nama-nama yang di atas..udah review chapter 2 **

**Itu membuat hany semangat buat nulis chapter 2!**

**Akhi kata,**

**Mind to review?**

**No flame!**

**~arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Girl**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruHina and NejiTen**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Abal, jelek, pendek, dapat menyebabkan muntah dan mual.**

**Don't like?don't read.**

**Hy minna-san..**

**Hany kembali lagi dengan nie fic.**

**Ya udah, aku gak mau banyak bacot deh!**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

"Tadaima.." ucap seorang pemuda dingin sambil memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang digerbangnya tertampang jelas nama Uchiha, tanda bahwa Uchiha lah yang memiliki rumah tersebut.

"Hay hay Imotou!" pemuda yang tadi di ambang pintu di sambut hangat oleh pemuda lain yang matanya sama dengan pemuda tadi. Namun gaya rambutnya berbeda, pemuda yang satu rambutnya berbentuk pantat ayam, dan satu lagi agak panjang dan dikucir kebelakang.

"Aniki? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda berambut pantat ayam tadi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Hm? Kau tak rindu padaku heh? Aku sangat merindukanmuuuuu!" kata pemuda tadi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih! Kau membuatku mual!" kata Sasuke dengan tak berperasaan.

"Hiks..kau jahat sekali,," pemuda tadi sekarang berpura-pura menangis dan membuat Sasuke tambah mual dibuatnya.

"Oh ya..hm,siapa dia?" pemuda tadi menunjuk Sakura yang ada di sebelah Sasuke dan melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Menulusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura.

"Dia Sakura,adik Sasori." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Adik Sasori? Hei..salam kenal, aku Itachi, adik Sasuke. Yah..aku tahu bahwa adikku sangt merepotkan, tapi maklumilah, dia memang begitu dari dia bayi." Kata Itachi santai dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa tatapan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang.

"Haruno? Bukan Akasuna?" tanya Itachi bigung.

"Hn. Dia adik tirinya Sasori." Kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh…Sasori tak pernah cerita tentang itu, ya sudah, ayo duduk Sakura. Aku ke kamar ku dulu yah, sampai jumpa Sakura yang..kawaii.." kata Itachi dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang dibilangi cantik oleh Itachi hanya tersipu malu.

"Kenapa kakakmu bisa mengenal Sasori-nii?"

"Hn. Kakakku mempunyai genk yang bernama akatsuki, dan kakakmu adalah salah satu anggotanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak naik tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kakakmu tampan yah.."

Deg !

Sebuah ucapan polos dilontarkan begitu saja oleh Sakura dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke merasa hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik oleh kalimat Sakura.

Kakaknya tampan? Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah dia kurang tampan? "Cih!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke berdecih dan membuat Sakura melongo.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya, Sasuke hanya melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hn." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia mau bilang apa? Apakah dia harus bilang ingin dipuji juga?

Sakura yang lugu tidak dapat menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." Dan perkataan Sasukepun meghentikan keheningan yang terjadi.

**Di kamar**

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tak punya rencana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengerjakan pr Bahasa Inggris yang diberikan oloeh Kurenai-sensei.

"Rencana apa?"

"Mmm…rencana mengembalikanku ketubuh asliku." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. " Aku tak punya rencana apapun." Katanya sambil menghembaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sakura hanya duduk disebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau tidak, menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini.." pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke yang kini menutup matanya. Tapi Sakura tahu bahwa dia tidak tidur.

"Hhh..tidak. aku capek menemanimu ke rumah sakit tadi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa penuh perasaan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku ajak Itachi-nii saja deh," Sakura langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar nan kokoh menarik lengan Sakura dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Sasuke dan membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kyaaa! Terimah kasih Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya dan tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dipeluk langsung memerah wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ops..gomen Sasuke-kun," semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi putih Sakura.

"Hn." hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Sasuke's POV**

Gyurr..

Dapat ku rasakan percikan demi percikan air shower yang membasahi tubuhku.

Nyaman..

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku mandi dengan tenang dan bersih.

Hn. Sakura mengajakku jalan-jalan, terpaksa kuturuti perintahnya, daripada dia harus jalan dengan baka aniki.

Tunggu..lagi-lagi perasaan ini, perasaan berdebar ketika di dekat Sakura dan ketika Sakura memelukku tadi.

Dan juga perasaan marah ketika Sakura dekat dengan leaki lain selain aku. Seperti ketika Sakura memanggil Sasori sambil menangis dan juga ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa aniki tampan.

Dan juga..kenapa aku begitu peduli dengan Sakura? Padahal aku tak pernah peduli apapun tentang wanita, bahkan pria.

Ketika Sakura meminta pertolongan dariku aku langsung menerimanya, tidak sama ketika Ino meminta tolong padaku untuk mendekati sahabatku,Sai. Aku langsung menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau repot, jadi terpaksa Ino meminta tolong pada Naruto.

Padahal, aku lebih mengenal Ino daripada Sakura,tapi..

Yah, mungkin aku kasihan. Kasihan pada Sakura yang terkena penyakit gagal jantung.

Tapi, apakah hanya sebatas kasihan? Atau..karena aku..

Mencintainya…?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Kita ke mana dulu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Konoha Park. Tempat bebagai wahana menegangkan yang ada di Konoha.

"Aneh juga jalan dengan makhluk halus." Kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan nada yang amat datar.

"Akukan bukan makhluk halus! Aku punya tubuh asli!" Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti aku mencubit pipimu." Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sakura semakin cemberut lagi.

Padahal Sakura sudah memakai baju yang cantik dan berdandan dengan rapi, tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya, tapi mengingat itu, membuat wajah Sakura amat memerah.

**Flash back on**

Saat ini Sakura tengah bersiap-siap untuk jalan dengan Sasuke. Kini ia membuka tas besar yang tadi ia bawa, isinya berupa pakaian.

Pakaian itu terdiri dari T-shirt dengan bentuk neck 'v' berwarna pink muda lengan panjang dan juga rok 2cm diatas lutut berwarna ungu. Yang pasti jika ia memakainya akan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus nan putih.

Tas itu juga berisi beberapa aksesoris, seperti gelang mutiara berwarana putih dan juga tas ransel kecil berwarna merah. Juga sepatu sandal berwarna pink.

Dari mana Sakura mendapatkan semua itu? Ia mengambilnya dari rumah sakit ketika teman-temannya berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian ibunya.

'Mumpung Sasuke-kun mandi, aku ganti baju ah..' batin Sakura dan melepas pakaian rumah sakit yang terus dipakainya.

Kriet..

Pintu kamar mandi kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke yang hanya berlapisi handuk dan memperlihatkan dada bidanganya yang telanjang.

Mata Sasuke juga sukses membulat ketika melihat Sakura melepas bajunya dan hanya memakai bra. ' Shit! Aku lupa mengusir Sakura!' batinnnya dalam hati dan seketika itu terdengar teriakan Sakura,

"KYAAAAAA!"

PLAAK!

**End of Flash Back**

Mengingat itu. Membuat Sakura menyadari kebodohannya dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi Sakura juga harus bertanggung jawab akibat perbuatannya yang membuat pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke memerah karena ditampar olehnya.

Tapi Sakura bodoh juga. Buat apa dia tampil cantik jika hanya Sasuke yang melihatnya?

Yah..semua demi Sasuke. Dia ingin tampil cantik di depan Sasuke. Bukannya memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan rambut berantakan.

' kenapa Sasuke-kun tak memperhatikanku? Dia tak bilang apa-apa padaku, apa perlu ku tanya tentang bagaimana penampilanku saat ini?' batin Sakura.

"Err…Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" jawabnya.

"Err..ba-bagaimana diriku saat ini..?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Dapat ditandai oleh munculnya semburat merah tipis dipipinya yang agak tembem.

"Hn? Maksudmu?" tanya balik Sasuke tak mengerti sekaligus bingung atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Mm..tentang penampilanku saat ini !" kata Sakura tegas.

"Buat apa kau berdandan?" tanya Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin malu.

"Akukan ingin tampil cantik !" jawab Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Hn? Buat apa? Toh orang tak bisa melihatmu, itu percuma." Kata Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa perkataannya sangat menyakiti hati Sakura. 'Percuma..?' batin Sakura.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, bulir-bulir air mata sudah berada di pelupuk mata emeraldnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Dan itu membuat Sakura bertambah kecewa.

"Hhh..baiklah, mungkin aku memang tak dilihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di sini..tapi apa salahnya Sasuke ! aku juga wanita biasa! Apakah tampil cantik salah? Percuma hah? Memang ! aku memang bodoh ! kalau kau keberatan menerimaku dalam hidupmu..KENAPA TAK BILANG SAJA DARI AWAL! HAH?" tangis Sakura langsung meledak.

Seketika itu juga, ?Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat.

'Shit!apa yang kulakukan!' batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Kini aku tengah berlari tanpa arah.

Yah..di mana aku sekarang? Aku pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Aku melewati pesisir pantai, yah..aku ada di pantai.

Pemandangan laut bebas yang begitu indah, dengan langit yang berwarna keorange-orange-san.

Indah..

Aku menggosok mataku, ingin menghilakan sisa-sisa air mata yang ada dipelupuk mata emeraldku.

Aku terdududuk di tepi pantai."Indah sekali.." tak sadar, aku menggumamkan sebuah kalimat dan di sertai oleh senyum sendu di wajahku.

Seharusnya, sekarang aku bersama Sasuke.

Menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini bersama Sasuke..

Tapi..buat apa mengharapkan orang yang tidak membutuhkan kita?

"Sasuke-kun.." lirihku tanpa sadar.

Dan tangisku pecah kembali.

Yah, aku kecewa..sangat kecewa..

Dia bilang percuma? Yah..aku tahu, tapi bisakah kau menghargai sedikit perasaanku Sasuke-kun?

Aku berdandan karenamu..aku ingin tampil cantik didepanmu..apa salah?

Tapi kau tak memperhatikanku..lalu, buat apa aku susah-susah mengambil bajuku di rumah sakit? Buat apa aku dandan padahal aku tak bisa dandan?

Aku ingin tampil cantik pada sepanjang perjalanan kita. Aku tak pernah pergi ke pantai.

Mungkin terakhir kali ketika ayah masih hidup dan aku belum menderita penyakit gagal jantung tingkat akut..

"Kenapa menangis..nona..?"

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku, aku kaget dan refleks menoleh kebelakang. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatoo kanji 'ai' di dahinya.

Dia tersernyum lembut padaku. Aku heran, ada lagi yang bisa melihatku rupanya.

"Si..siapa kau?" aku bertanya dengan suara serak, efek samping atas menangisku tadi.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, salam kenal..aku selalu melihatmu ada di samping Sasuke saat di sekolah, tapi herannya, orang-orang tak mmperhatikanmu.." dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjulurkan satu tangannya ke arahku.

"A..aku Sakura." Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan melirihkan namaku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalah?" tanyanya. Aku bingung, mau memberitahukannya atau tidak. Gaara ikut duduk disebelahku.

Karena tetap diam, Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Apa karena Sasuke?" tebaknya, aku langsung menoleh padanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku padanya, aku mulai berani karena kupikir dia orang yang baik.

"Hm..kenapa yah? Entahlah. Mungkin ayahku mewariskan sebuah kekuatan aneh padaku." Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

Aku hanya kembali tertunduk.

"Sudahlah..jangan terlalu dipikirkan, apapun masalahmu jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Katanya sambil mngusap-usap lembut rambut pink ku.

"Tapi..dia tidak mengerti.." lirihku membuat Gaara terheran.

"Sudahlah.." ucapku dan segera menepis tangannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara padaku. Aku sukses menoleh.

"Menyukainya? Siapa?" tanya ku bingung.

"Sasuke, kau menyukainya bukan?" godanya dan membuat wajahku memerah.

Menyukainya? Benarkah?

"Tidak..tapi entah kenapa aku senang bersamanya dan berdebar ketika aku dekat dengannya. Aku mengingat insiden tadi siang saat aku tak sengaja memeluknya. Membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya Sakura,kau ini lugu sekali yah." Gaara mengataiku lugu dan aku mem,asang wajah cemberut. Ia mencubit pipiku dan tertawa. Tanpa sadar, aku pun ikut tertawa lepas dengannya.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sasuke tengah berlari mencari Sakura, ia kehilangan jejak Sakura tadi.

Ketika sampai di pantai, ia melihat Sakura sedang bersama pemuda berambut merah.

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Wajah yang tadinya cemas dan khawatir sudah menghilang.

Dan wajahnya semakin dingin lagi ketika melihat wajah Sakura memerah dan tertawa lepas dengan pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara itu.

Sasuke tahu karena ia sekelas dengan Gaara.

Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura, entah kenapa langkahnya terasa berat. 'Cih! Seharusnya aku yang berada di posisi si panda itu !' batinnya dan menatap tajam Gaara dan Sakura.

Semakin dekat..dan..

"Sakura,"

Deg !

Sakura sangat kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, ia menatap wajah dingin Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dan mentap tajam Gaara dengan mata onyx-nya. Bak elang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Gaara memblas Sasuke dengan cara menatap tajam juga Sasuk dengan mata emeraldnya. Dia tak takut apapun pada Sasuk.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan membuat Sakura merinding.

"Jadi selama berjam-jam kucari, ternyata kau berada dengan orang ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Yah..memangnya kenapa?" tantang Sakura. Emosinya tersulut begitu mengingat kejadian ia dan Sasuke tadi.

"Baiklah, minta saja bantuan pada orang ini, dan jangan kembali padaku lagi," kata Sasuke dengan dingin dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sasuke-kun.." air mata jatuh kembali di pelupuk matanya menuju piupi putihnya.

Gaara yang melihat itu refleks memeluk Sakura, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka tak sadar ternya mata onyx Sasuke menangkap moment saat mereka berpelukan."Cih!" umpatnya kesal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tinggallah di rumahku sampai kau dan Sasuke berbaikan." Ajak Gaara dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

**At Sasuke's home**

**07.00 p.m**

"Sasuke! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Mikoto dari ruang dapur.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Mikoto pada Itachi yang hendak duduk di kursi ruang makan, dan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

Bagaimana tidak heran, Mikoto sudah memanggil-manggil Sasuke dari tadi, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang anak.

"Coba kau lihat adikmu Itachi.." perintah Mikoto dengan lembut. Itachpun beranjak dari kursi kembali dan menaiki tangga menuju ke atas.

Braakk..

Itachi langsung menggebrak pintu kamar Sasuke dan kaget mendapati adiknya tidak bernyawa lagi (?).

"Hey ! kau kenapa? " tanyanya pada adiknya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan kata andalannya.

"Mana Sakura?" Itachi heran karena tak mendapati Sakura di kamar Sasuke. Tapi ketika menyebutkan nama Sakura, Sasuke menjadi semakain lemas saja.

'Oh..jadi masalahnya ada pada Sakura yah..' batin Itachi menebak.

"Ada apa? kau bisa ceritakan pada kakakmu yang tampan ini!"

Mendengar kata tampan, Sasuke mengingat saat Sakura mengatai Itachi dengan kata tampan, wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Pergi." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ibu sangat khawatir denganmu !" teriak Itachi.

"Katakan bahwa aku tak apa-apa." Suruh Sasuke dengan nada masih tetap dingin.

"Pantas saja Sakura pergi, kau sangat cuek padanya." Kata Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"kau janji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun?" tanya Sasuke kembali saat Itachi hendak keluar kamar, ia nampaknya sudah ingin menceritakannya pada Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Itachi dan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sasuke mulai menceritakan tentang Sakura, siapa sebenarnya Sakura, hidupnya Sakura, dan saat mereka jalan tadi, juga soal Gaara. Dan itu membuat Itachi tertawa dan bertanya "Kau cemburu yah?"

"Cih! Aku harusnya tak membicarakannya padamu!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

"Baiklah..baiklah..hm..jadi Sakura tinggal di rumah sakit yah." Raut wajah Itachi tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengagguk.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tak peka pada perasaan Sakura! Dia sengaja dandan untukmu tapi kau mengatakan prcuma saja! Sakura hanya ingin menikmati perjalanannya denganmu! Karena selama ini dia hanya hidup di rumah sakit dan tidak dapat keluar untuk jalan-jalan! Dan, setiap wanita pasti ingin tampil di depan.." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya.

"….orang yang ia cintai."

**_To be continued_**

**Loha!~~~~**

**Haha..kok chap ini jadi gini sih..serasa genrenya hurt/comfort ajah..=_=**

**Tapi biarlah, romance udah kerasa gak?#readers: KAGAAAKKK!~!**

**Hany kan masih kecil, jadi belum dapat bmembuat romance yang kena benget gitu deh..~~~**

**Oh ya, thanks to :**

**Hayato Ryuuga**

**SASUSAKU LOVERS**

**Sasusaku lovers(sama ama yang di atas yah?)**

**Uchiruno**

**Tuts miomin**

**Anti flamer**

**Natsu hiru chan**

**Yoona ikha chan**

**Sukoshi yuki**

**Chini van**

**Kikyo fujisaku**

**Me**

**Just ana**

**Chinen yuri**

**Yang udah ngereview ficku…**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyaaaaakk yah..**

**Moga ajah mau ngikutin cerita aku sampai selesai..**

**~~arigatou gozaimasu~~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Girl**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina & NejiTen**

**Warning : lebay, Ooc, pendek, gila, gaje, norak, dapat menyebabkan gejala mematikan.**

**Hallooo minna-san!**

**Hany kembali lagi :)**

**Gomen banget yah, karena hany updatenya lamaaaaa!**

**Maklum, kan habis ulangan, dan tugas sekolah menumpuk!**

**Ya udah, jangan banyak bacot deh! Ayo mulai!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 5 : Come back**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**ACTION!**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Aku mencari sosok gadis yang menemani hariku selama beberapa hari yang lalu ini.

Haah..aku baru ingat, kemarin aku bertengkar dengannya dan ia entahlah pergi ke mana, mungkin ke rumah si panda?

Aku mengingat ucapan Itachi semalam, bahwa setiap wanita pasti ingin tampil cantik di depan orang..err.. yang dia cintai?

Mana mungkin! Kalau memang betul, aku pasti merasakan adanya aura lain dalam diri Sakura,

Hn. Sudahlah, yang jelas misi hari ini adalah membawa Sakura kembali ke dekapanku! Harus! Sakura milikku, bukan milik si panda merah itu!

Aku terus merutuki si panda itu, berani-beraninya dia memeluk Sakuraku, walaupun aku yang salah sih, tapi si panda itu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Tak akan kubiarkan!

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah mandi, aku memakai seragam sekolahku, aku tergesa-gesa menuju ke sekolah, semakin cepat aku ke sekolah, maka semakin cepat pula Sakura kembali padaku.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau sarapan dulu! Tadi malam kau langsung tidur dan tidak makan malam! Kau mau sakit,hah?"

Aku tak menghiraukan teriakan kaa-sanku dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan pamit, aku menaiki mobil sedan hitamku dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**At KHS**

Aku menuju kelasku, untung ini masih pagi, jadi aku tak perlu mendengar teriakan fans girlku yang memekakkan telinga, aku juga tak perlu mendengar teriakan dobe yang menyambut kedatangan ku, yah..walau hanya sementara.

Sampai di kelas, aku tak menemukan sosok apapun, mana si panda itu? Biasanya dia datang pagi sekali.

Aku melirik arlojiku, pukul 06.00, masih terlalu pagi.

Tap..tap..

Aku merasakan langkah seseorang yang mendekat menuju kelasku, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan berharap yang dating itu Gaa-eh, maksudku si panda.

Saat orang itu memasuki kelas, aku langsung kecewa, ternyata yang datang adalah Hinata.

"O-ohayou Sasuke-kun.." sapanya malu-malu.

"Hn." Aku tak menanggapinya, aku hanya membuka bukuku, dan membacanya.

"Di-di mana Sa-sakura-chan?"

Aku tersentak. Aku bingung mau bilang apa, apa aku jujur saja sama Hinata yah? Tapi..ah! jujur saja.

"Hn. Dia tidak bersamaku lagi." Jawabku dengan nada yang cuek. Aku melihat Hinata dengan ekor mataku, ku lihat dia terkejut,karena mata lavendernya melebar.

"K-Kenapa? A-apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela keterkejutannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda bahwa jawaban atas petanyaan Hinta tadi itu iya,

"Ke-kenapa bisa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menceritakan semuanya dengan singkat, aku tak menceritakan tentang perkataan Itachi, tentunya. Hinata hanya merespon dengan anggukan, tanda ia mengerti. Aku tak sadar bahwa ada seorang lagi yang berada di kelas, bukan..tapi tepatnya dua orang. Hinata terlihat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ga-Gaara-san..Sakura-chan.." gumamnya, aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang berada di samping Gaara.

"O-ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura dengan sedikit terbata, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hn'. Gaara dan Sakura menuju bangku mereka, maksudku bangku Gaara.

"Hinata, ayo kita keluar." Ajakku pada Hinata, Hinata hanya pasrah saat tangannya ku tarik dengan sedikit paksa, aku yakin si dobe tak akan keberatan jika pacar kesayangannya aku pinjam sebentar. Aku dan Hinata berjalan berbarengan di tengah koridor yang sepi, karena ini masih terlalu pagi bagi para pelajar untuk datang ke sekolahnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena aku dan Hinata sepertinya memang pendiam dan jarang memulai suatu percakapan. Kami terus berjalan sampai kami melewati taman balakang sekolah.

"Mau ke taman?" tanyaku, Hinata hanya mengagguk tanda berarti iya.

Kami duduk di taman belakang sekolah,

Hening..

"Err.." Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada pada diri kami.

"Kenapa Sa-Sasuke-kun tak me-meminta maaf pada Sa-Sakura-chan saja?" Tanya Hinata padaku.

Minta maaf? Yang benar saja! Egoku terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf pada seorang gadis!

"K-kalau Sasuke-kun ti..tidak bisa, bi..biar aku saja.." usul Hinata. Aku menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung, kenapa ia tahu bahwa aku tak dapat meminta maaf pada Sakura? Hinata hanya tersenyum saat kutatap begitu, "Aku tahu Sasuke-kun tak akan bisa.." ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"TEME!HINATA-CHAN!" sebuah teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut blonde membuat semua penghuni kelas XI A menutup telinganya. Pemuda blonde tadi menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru saja sampai dan masih berada di ambang pintu. Di saat Naruto dan Hinata bercakap-cakap ria, mata onyx Sasuke memandang seorang gadis yang tengah bercanda dengan Gaara. Dan pemandangan itu membuatnya cemberut, dan makin cemberut lagi saat melihat wajah si gadis memerah.

Tanpa paksaan atau keinginan Sasuke sendiri, pemuda onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Gaara dan Sakura tadi. Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke hanya terkejut melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mau bicara berdua denganmu saat istirahat nanti." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura heran.

"Ada ap-" pertanyaan Sakura terputus saat sensei yang akan mengajar di kelas itu sudah berada di ambang pintu, Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Hari ini kita ulangan !" kata sang guru yang bernama Kurenai-sensei. Perkataan itu langsung di sambut teriakan menantang dari anak-anak kelas XI A, teriakan itu terhenti saat Kurenai sensei memberi deathglare pada mereka semua.

"Semua buku kalian di simpan di dalam tas, tidak boleh ada yang melihat buku, catatan, contekan, dan tidak boleh bekerja sama dengan teman kalian, paham?"

"Paham sensei…" dan seketika, kelas itu hening, hanya suara gesekan pensil yang beradu dengan pulpen yang terdengar di kelas itu.

**~~~000~~~**

**Istirahat **

**Taman belakang sekolah.**

Di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan dengan wanita berambut soft pink. Jarang ada ynag melihat wanita itu, hanya seseorang dengan kemampuan khusus lah yangdapat melihatnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang dari tadi tengah diam.

"Soal kemarin sore." kata Sasuke singkat, raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sendu dan terlihat sisis.

"Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku ada!" kata Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kedua bola mata onyx-nya.

"Soal kemarin aku minta ma-"

"Sudahlah." Potong Sakura segera, Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran,

"Kenapa kau tak menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Hinata saja?"

"Eh?"

"Sana pergi dengan Hinata!"

"Eh?Sakura tung-"

Terlambat..Sakura sudah berlari kencang meninggalkna Sasuke yang cengo, sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya, Sasuke dapat melihat pancaran mata emerald Sakuramenggambarkan perasaan marah dan..err,,kecewa?

**Sakura's POV**

Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, menghindari pemuda itu, pemuda yang kucintai. Yah..perkataan Gaara benar, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Sasuke Uchiha yang baru kukenal sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Lantas, kenapa aku meninggalkannya tadi? Jawabannya..aku cemburu,yah..aku cemburu dan marah pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi akrab dengan Sasuke, aku tahu ini salah, karena Hinata sudah punya Naruto, dan Nampak Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto dan tak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi..yang membuatku semakin marah adalah, Sasuke menerima saran Hinata untuk meminta maaf padaku! Aku menguping saat mereka berbicara di taman tadi, kata Gaara, seorang Uchiha egonya setinggi langit untuk meminta maaf pada siapapun, tapi mengapa saat Hinata menyarankannya untuk meminta maaf, dia langsung mau?

Ini egois? Yah..kuakui ini memang egois,aku ingin Sasuke-kun menjadikan ku satu-satunya wanita di dalam hatinya, aku ingin Sasuke-kun mencintaiku..

Salah? Kurasa tidak, semua orang pasti ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai dan ingin menjadi orang istimewa dari orang itu, dan juga sakit saat melihatnya dengan wanita lain, Hinata mungkin tak menyukai Sasuke, tapi belum tentu Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata, seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata juga mulai melupakan Naruto dan berpaling ke Sasuke, semua bisa terjadi kan? Membayangkan Sauke dan Hinata berduaan saja membuat Saskura sangat sakit hati, apalagi jika mereka pacaran!

"Sudahlah Sakura..stop thinking about that.." gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tetap melanjutkan jalanku, tak tentu arah, aku terus-menerus memikirkan Sasuke dan Hinata, tanpa aku sadari, di depanku ada seseorang dan aku tak sengaja menabraknya,untuk ia tidak jatuh, tapi dapat ku pastikan bahwa tabrakan itu membuatnya sakit.

"Ah..maaf.." ucapku padanya, tapi bodoh juga, aku kan makhluk halus, mungkin dia tidak mendengarku.

"Sas-Sakura-chan?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang kutabrak tadi,saat kulihat orang itu, mata emeraldku melebar.

"Hi…hinata?" yup! Yang ku tabrak tadi adalah Hinata, orang yang terus-menerus mengusik pikiranku, kau panjang umur Hinata..! batinku.

Tanpa ku sadari, raut wajahku berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sinis, Hinata jelas heran dan memandangku lama.

"Ada apa? Kau mencari Sasuke? Dia ada di taman belakang sekolah." Ucapku tanpa di Tanya.

"A-aku tak mencari Sasuke-kun, tapi aku mencarimu.." ujar Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hihihi.." bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah cekikikan sendiri.

"Maaf..aku mau bicara soal Sasuke-kun.."

**~~~000~~~**

Disinilah aku, bersama dengan Hinata di taman di dekat kantin, kita sengaja memilih tempat sepi agar Hinata tidak di anggap gila karena bicara sendiri, jika di tempat sepi, Hinata akan leluasa berbicara padaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku tak sabar pada Hinata.

"Mau minum teh?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tempo cepat.

"Tak usah basa-basi, sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya ku menahan kesabaran.

"Hm..ba-baiklah..Sakura-chan, kenapa ka-kau tak kembali dengan Sa-sasuke-kun saja?" Tanya Hinata padaku dan membuatku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku padanya. Ku lihat ia menghela nafas berat.

"Sasuke-kun ber..berniat u-untuk meminta maaf padamu Sa-sakura-chan.."

"Oh ya?tapi aku sudah terlanjur marah padanya!" ucapku meninggikan volume suaraku.

"Sakura-chan..Sasuke-kun tulus..i-ia tulus untuk menolongmu, ke-kenapa kau tak dapat merasakan ketulusan itu Sa-sakura-chan?" aku menunduk mendengar perkataan Hinata. Tulus..? yah, aku tahu, tapi,bukan itu masalahnya! Aku cemburu padamu Hinata…!

"Kau cemburu padaku Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku, aku menatap mata lavendernya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ma..mana mungkin..!" ucapku mendusta pada Hinata. Aku tak mungkin mengakuinya kan? Itu sama saja kalau aku bilang pada Hinata bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke-kun!

"Tapi ke-kenapa raut wajahmu mengatakan iya Sakura-chan?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada menggoda. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah sekarang. Ternyata Hinata mampu memojokkan lawan bicaranya!

Kulihat Hinata menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Aku juga tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun sa..sangat merindukanmu Sakura-chan." Katanya dan membuatku terbelalak kaget. "Aku tak percaya." Ucapku sarkastik.

"Kau harus per-percaya Sakura-chan,karena itu kenyataan." Ujarnya lagi masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Wajahku yang tadinya sinis mulai melunak melihat kesungguhan pada mata lavender Hinata.

"Keu tak membohongiku kan?"

"Bu-buat apa aku mem..bohongi Sakura-chan."

Aku berfikir sejenak, kembali pada Sasuke-kun..? maukah Sasuke-kun menerimaku? Aku sedah terbilang jahat padanya.

"Mmm…akan kupikirkan." Ucapku kemudian. Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Hinata yang begitu tulus padaku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi, para siswa sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia sengaja pulang terlambat agar para fansnya tidak mengganggunya. Ia menuju kea rah parkiran kendaraan di sekolah itu, dan menaiki mobil sedan hitamnya,setelah menaikinya, tanpa aba-aba, mobil sedan hitam itu melaju kencang menuju rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sasu-chan.." ucap seorang wanita berwajah keibuan menyambut sang anak dengan ramah. Sang anak hanya diam dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas melihat perilaku sang anak yang sama prsis dengan kelakuan suaminya.

**Di kamar**

Sasuke merebahkan diri dikasur berukuran king sizenya. Dia sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas, ia Nampak memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang SEDIKIT gelisah.

'kenapa kau tak menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan Hinata saja?'

Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Hinata..? kenapa Sakura bicara begitu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia membalikkan posisinya ke arah samping,ke kiri, ke kanan, ia Nampak gelisah dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia memikirkan kapan Sakura akan kembali lagi ke kehidupannya dan meninggalkan si panda merah itu. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki Gaara.' Kalau saja Gaara tak datang di dalam kehidupan kami, kami pasti tentram' batinnya.

"AARGHH!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, ia frustasi akibat Sakura, ia melempar barangnya ke segala arah, ia mengacak-acak buku pelajarannya yang semula tersusun rapi. Lama-kelamaan ia capek sendiri dan tidur dengan keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan.

**~~~000~~~**

Pagi ini mendung. Mungkin hujan akan segera datang, Sasuke masih menggeliat di ranjangnya, ia merasa begitu malas hari ini, melas melakukan segala aktifitas yang menurutnya merpotkan dan membosankan.

Pemuda tadi mulai membuka matanya ketika mendengar teriakan ibunya dari bawah untuk menyuruhnya bangun. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat dengan seksama kamar tidurnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hah? Kenapa kamar tidurku sebersih ini? Siapa yang telah membersihkannya? Perasaan tadi malam aku mengacak-acak barang-barangku. Aku melihat ke arah rak tempat buku pelajaranku, dan yang kulihat adalah buku pelajaranku tersusun rapi di rak itu. Siapa yang telah membersihkannya? Aku mendengar suara di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tidurku, Kaa-san? tidak mungkin, teriakan Kaa-san tadi asalnya dari bawah.

Aku mendekat ke arah kamar mandiku, ku buka pintunya, ah..tidak terkunci. Seketikia mata onyx ku membulat tak percaya melihat sosok di depanku.

.

.

.

Sa..Sakura?

Dia, Sakura, ada di kamarku saat ini, aku mengucek mataku, mengira ini hanya khayalan smata, setelah aku mengucek mataku berkali-kali, bayangan Sakura itu tidak menghilang, berarti itu benar Sakura!

"Sas-sasuke-kun.." aku melihat ia Nampak sangat terkejut, suaranya..suara yang kurindukan beberapa hari ini, refleks aku langsung memeluk Sakura, entahlah..aku juga tak tahu mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk mendekapnya, aku tahu dia terkejut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku merindukannya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali." Ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku mulai merenggangkan pelukanku. Dan menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau bisa kembali?". Yeah, aku langsung ke sifat asliku.

"Mm…memang kau tak suka kalau aku kembali?" dia mendengus kesal dan memajukan mulutnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sakura, aku hanya kaget, kau yang marah padaku tiba-tiba kembali."

"A-aku hanya berubah pikiran saja." Katanya agak gugup. Aku tahu ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, tapi jawabannya kurang memuaskan hatiku, tapi aku membiarkannya, aku takut dia akan marah lagi ketika aku bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, kau mau ikut aku ke sekolah? Dan, bagaimana dengan si panda itu?"

"Si panda?" diua kelihatan bingung, dia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Maksudku Gaara."

"Oh, dia bilang itu terserah padaku, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sakura menggodaku.

"M-mana mungkin aku cemburu!" aku langsung mengelak, walau bukan itu kata hatiku.

"Hm..tapi tampangmu mengatakan kau cemburu Sasu~" ukh..dia semakin menggodaku saja.

"Sudahlah, aku mandi dulu." Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi sembari mengambil handukku, dari dalam kamar mandi aku berteriak agak kencang padanya "Keluar atau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi!". Aku langsung tahu reaksinya, pasti dia sedang lari kencang keluar kamar dengan panik.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambut ravennya yang basah, tetesan air jatuh membasahi lantai, pemuda tadi bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah dan sebelumnya menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ck..kau menyebalkan Uchiha." Sakura menggerutu sembari masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Hah? Aku kenapa lagi?" Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang langsung cemberut padanya, dan Sakura semakin cemberut ketika Sasuke tak mengetahui alasannya cemberut(?).

"Aku berniat menggodamu tapi ujung-ujungnya kau balik menggodaku, bisakah aku menang satu kali saja darimu Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tanda ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke tak mengeluarka reaksi apapun, Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya.

"Aku bermaksud menggodamu dengan mengatakan kau cemburu!tapi kau balik menggodaku dengan mengingatkan ku kejadian-" ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke baru mengerti sekarang, Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura kejadian kemarin, ketika ia melihat Sakura berganti baju, seringai khas Uchiha tertampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kejadian apa hm..?" Tanya Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Sakura.

"AH! Itu.. bu-bukan kejadian apa-apa! Lupakan!" ucapnya gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Kata Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura, taoi, ketika ia menarik tangan Sakura, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, tangan Sakura.

"S-Sakura, tanganmu…tubuhmu.." Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan seksama. Saskue Nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

.

Hening.

.

"Hey sasu-"

"Tubuhmu..menjadi transparan…"

**TBC**

**Hm.. kayaknya EYD-nya tambah jelek deh -,-**

**Maaf kalau membingungkan yah reader-san, habis maklum, author semakin hari semakin bego'**

**Sasu juga kurang cemburu, tapi hany akan membuat Sasu lebih cemburu di cahp depan!hohoho..**

**Entahlah reader-san masih mau review atau kagak, tapi eku berharap banget kalian masih mau mereview fic abal ini *puppy eyes***

**Oh ya, thanks to :**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Gerarudo flazzh**

**Tabita pinkybunny**

**Kazuki Namikaze**

**Hikari No Ri-chan**

**Ciel Lawliet**

**Sukoshi yuki**

**Eza**

**Me**

**Chini VAN**

**Qren**

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru**

**Kikyo Fujisaku**

**Just ana g login**

**Natsu hiru-chan**

**Chinen yuri**

**Fiyui chan**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

**Okeh, aku balas review dulu yang gk login **

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : **haha..aku juga kesian lihat Saku menderita, ini udah update ;) thanks

**Chinen yuri : **hehe..Sasu serem yah? Haha..thanks dah review

**just Ana g login : **sorry ana-chan, sasu kurang cemburu! Tapi hany usahain akan membuat Sasu cemburu kok! Thanks dah review

**kikyo Fujisaki :** thanks bangeeeeettttt! Ini dah update

**QRen : **endingnya SasuSaku kok, tenang aja, btw, thanks dah review!

**Chini VAN :** makasih dah review! Nih dah updatew

**Me :** ceritanya menarik? Sungguh? Makasih dah review!

**eza : **hah! Iya! Aku emangh bego' banget! Kenapa aku tulis imotou yah?hah!bego'! dan..aku pernah denger kalo kawaii artinya bisa lucu, cantik dan manis, gak tau kalau salah, tapi thanks atas concrit and reviewnya!

**Kalo reviewer yang login saya usahain balasnya di PM sekali lagi thanks buat review kalian!**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**

**~~~arigatou gozaimasu~~~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Girl**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruHina and NejiTen**

**Warning : abal, Ooc, hancur, bikin mual-mual, jelek, dan lain-lain**

**Hy minna-san!**

**Hany kmbali lagi dengan fic yang abal banget ini,,**

**Sorry lama update yah minna-san, hany gak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis fic.**

**Langsung ke cerita aja deh minna-san!**

**Don't like? Don't read?**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**ACTION!**

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Hn. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Kata Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura, tapi, ketika ia menarik tangan Sakura, ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, tangan Sakura.

"S-Sakura, tanganmu…tubuhmu.." Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan seksama. Sasuke nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku?"

.

Hening.

.

"Hey sasu-"

"Tubuhmu..menjadi transparan…"

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening kembali, Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, transparan? Tubuhnya?

"WAAAA!" teriaknya ketika ia mulai memahami perkataan Sasuke. Sakura melihat tubuhnya, benar..dia transparan, yang awalnya tubuhnya sama dengan tubuh Sasuke dan sama seperti manusia biasa, kini..benar-benar menjadi seperti hantu gentayangan!

"Sasuke-kun..bagaimana ini?" teriaknya panik. Ia menatap onyx Sasuke dengan pandangan amat cemas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa suara, tapi dari mata onyxnya, kita dapat mengetahui kalau dia terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terbangun (?) dari lamunannya, dan berkata.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa tubuhku bisa transparan?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah sangat panik dan cemas.

"Aku tak tahu, bukankah kau sendiri yang merasakannya? Bukan diriku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn. Apakah kau merasakan ada yang aneh di tubuhmu?" tanya Sasuke kembali dan di balas gelengan dari Sakura.

"Aku tak merasakan apapun."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke sekolah, mungkin yang lainnya tahu." ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar kamar.

**~~~000~~~**

"Sasu-chan! Jangan bilang kalau kau tak sarapan lagi!" teriak Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, ketika melihat Sasuke 'melintas' di depannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan langsung ingin melenggang pergi.

"Aku sudah telat bu." jawab Sasuke sembari memasang sepatunya.

"Bohong! Itachi saja belum mandi! Ini masih terlalu pagi Sasu-chan, makanlah sedikit!"

"Aku pergi." kata Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya (dasar anak durhaka).

Greep!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika merasakan tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya menahannya untuk pergi. Sasuke berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"Lakukanlah apa yang di perintahkan oleh ibumu Sasuke-kun!" perintah Sakura dengan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke pasrah dan berbalik arah menuju dapur. Di dapur, nampak sang ibu bingung dengan perilaku Sasuke yang tidak biasanya menuruti perintah ibunya. Namun, ibunya nampak senang, terlihat dari mata onyx-nya yang bersinar. Sasuke duduk dan menyantap nasi goreng tomat yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke memang mempunyai banyak pembantu di rumahnya, tapi ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, hobby memasak sehingga ialah yang sering memasak di rumah Sasuke, kecuali ia tak sempat atau ada pesta di rumahnya.

Namun, baru satu suapan, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursi makan dan mengucapkan " Aku sudah selesai ." kepada Mikoto, dua wanita yang ada di depan dan sampingnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Hah? Sudah selesai? Itukan baru sekali suapan!

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan melenggang pergi, Sakura yang bingung akan sikap Sasuke hanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

**Di perjalanan**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sikapmu begitu terhadap ibumu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura hanya memonyongkan bibirnya ketika Sasuke bertanya kembali padanya.

"Jelas saja itu perilaku yang buruk Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Hn." Sakura kembali cemberut melihat tingkah Sasuke, ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke durhaka pada ibunya, ibu Sakura mengajarkan pada Sakura bahwa surga ada di bawah telapak kaki ibu, dan Sakura percaya hal itu, jadinya ia sangat menghormati ibunya, dan marah ketika melihat Sasuke bersikap tidak patuh di hadapan ibunya.

"Cepat naik." perintah Sasuke saat mereka kini di bagarasi mobil. Sakura hanya patuh sambil menatap tajam Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke naik ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**Skip time**

**At School**

"Bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan pelan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura saat mereka di tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Bagiku tadi itu pelan." ucap Sasuke dan melenggang meninggalkan Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE SAYANGGG!"

"SASUKE CINTAKUUUUUUU!"

"SASUKE MY PRINCE!"

Teriakan-teriakan dari Sasuke fc membuat Sakura mau tak mau menghentikan perdebatannya, dia langsung menyusul Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke fc, agar Sakura tak repot-repot lagi ke dokter THT karena pendengarannya yang rusak.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan cempreng yang mengalahkan ke-cemprengan teriakan-teriakan sebelumnya sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kompak, di belakang Naruto, berdiri 2 orang wanita dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, keempat orang tadi tersenyum sumringah manakala melihat Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke, kecuali Neji tentunya, yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ciee…ada yang sudah baikan.." goda Tenten yang ada di sebelah Hinata, sedangkan yang di goda memerah wajahnya.

"Kalian seperti sedang berpacaran saja!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn." kali ini dari Neji.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ka-kalian baikan?" tanya Hinata.

"Prosesnya panjang." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang pemuda berkucir satu ke belakang datang menghampiri Sasuke, ia berlari kecil agar dapat tiba di depan Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Aniki, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, a.k.a Itachi, seketika terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari Itachi fans club.

"Aku mempunyai tiket ke Theme park, tapi aku dan pacarku sibuk hari ini, jadi tiket ini aku berikan padamu, sayangkan kalau tidak di gunakan, kau bisa pergi dengan Sakura nanti." jelas Itachi panjang seraya mnyerahkan dua buah tiket kepada Sasuke, Sasuke yang awalnya bingung akhirnya menerima tiket itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, bye Sasuke, bye Sakura, aku pergi Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, jaa~" Itachi pun berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya pada keenam adik kelasnya.

"Itachi-senpai juga mengenal Sakura?" tanya Tenten kepada Neji yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Itachi pasti mengenalnya, dia juga bisa melihat Sakura." jawab Neji datar.

"Teme! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan, ayo ke kelas! Sebentar lagi bel!" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk-nujuk arloji-nya yang sedah menunjukkan pukul 07.55.

Mereka pun mengikuti Naruto yang beranjak ke kelasnya, dan diikuti oleh Neji dan Tenten,(tapi mereka berbalik arah).

**Skip time**

**Istirahat**

"Hah? Transparan?" pekik Tenten saat mereka berenam sedang istirahat di kantin, semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, dan mereka semua baru sadar bahwa tubuh Sakura agak transparan dari kemarin.

"Temeee! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan-dattebayo?" tuding Naruto pada Sasuke dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, yang di tunjuk hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian karena aku tak tahu, dan aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Sakura-chan, ka-kau merasakan sa..sakit di sekitar tu-tubuhmu? A..atau kau merasakan adanya perubahan pada tubuhmu?" tanya Hinata menatap Sakura dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari Sakura.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel mengenai kasus yang sama seperti yang tertimpa pada Sakura." ujar Tenten tiba-tiba, yang mendengarkan hanya merapatkan dirinya pada Tenten, tersirat raut wajah penasaran yang tertampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Artikel itu tertulis bahwa ada seorang penulis buku yang lumayan terkenal waktu itu, aku lupa nama penulis itu, konon, salah satu bukunya menceritakan seorang gadis yang rohnya terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan gadis itu di temukan oleh seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk melihat hantu…

..lama kelamaan, sang gadis dan pemuda yang menemukannya saling jatuh cinta, tapi sayang.. beberapa lama kemudian, sang gadis menjadi transparan, dan lebih transparan lagi, sampai sang gadis…."

Hening.

Tenten menelan ludah.

.

.

"…menghilang."

.

**~~~000~~~**

**.**

"MENGHILANG?" teriak Sakura dan Naruto kompak, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kita harus mempercayainya? Itukan hanya sebuah buku yang diciptakan berdasarkan imajinasi sang penulis." kata Sasuke di balik keterkejutannya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan ceritaku!" Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan." perintah Neji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Di artikel tertulis, itu bukan hanya khayalan semata dari sang penulis! Tapi itu di ambil dari kisah nyata yang dialami sendiri oleh sang penulis! Mungkin, itu yang akan dialami oleh Sakura nantinya." pekik Tenten.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau artikel itu bohong kan'? Atau sang penulis hanya ingin tebar pesona agar novelnya laku?" Sasuke masih mengelak perkataan Tenten.

"Mungkin saja, tapi..kecil kemungkinan kalau artikel itu bohong, aku menceritakan kisah ini pada kalian agar kau, Sasuke, jagalah Sakura semampu yang kau bisa, jangan sampai Sakura mengelami kejadian yang sama pada buku itu." ucap Tenten dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Di mana pengarang buku itu tinggal?" tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"Sayang sekali..dia sudah meninggal.." jawab Tenten sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Sakura dari tadi hanya menunduk dan diam, Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya mengelus puncak kepalanya dan bertanya "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Kematian memang tak bisa dihindari kan'…"

"A-apa maksudmu..Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata mewakili rasa bingung mereka,

"Maksudku, biarpun Sasuke menjagaku semaksimal mungkin, kalau aku memang di takdirkan untuk menghilang, pasti aku akan menghilang dari dunia, dan ini tak dapat di hentikan lagi." jawab Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku akan menjagamu!" kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pasrah atas semua yang akan terjadi padaku, tapi..aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi!" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar, memancarkan cahaya yang tadinya meredup.

Tapi lain dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan menggeretakkan giginya, tak ada yang menyadari hal itu, karena semua pandangan tertuju pada Sakura, satu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, yaitu..

….ia harus melawan takdir!

**~~~000~~~**

Di sisi lain

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala menggeliat tidak tenang di kasurnya, nampak ia seperti orang yang sedang bermimpi, entah mimpi buruk atau apa.

"Sasori-nii…."

"Sakura?"

"Sasori-nii.."

Sang pemuda semakin tidak tenang manakala mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Sakura!kau ada di mana?"

"Sasori-nii…"

"Sakura!"

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap, yang dia dengar hanyalah suara para dokter yang sedang panik.

"Dokter! Tekanan jantungnya tidak stabil!"

Dan pemuda itu melihat adik semata wayangnya, orang yang sangat dirindukannya terbaring tak berdaya di ruang operasi.

"Sa-SAKURA!bertahanlah!" teriak pemuda itu seraya berpikir adiknya itu mendengar teriakannya dan berusaha untuk selamat dari maut.

"Selamat tinggal..Sasori-nii….." suara itu terdengar lagi, suara adik tercintanya.

"Tidak!Sakura!"

Jleeb..

Pemuda itu terdampar ke sebuah ruangan yang putih, sekeliling pemuda itu di dominasi oleh warna putih.

"Dimana aku?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekilas ia bisa melihat bayang-bayangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Theme park?"

Seketika mata jadenya membulat melihat adiknya, memasuki Theme park bersama seorang pemuda yang tak bisa di lihat wajahnya.

"Sakura!"

Pemuda itu meneriakkan nama adiknya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal..Sasori-nii.."

"Sakura!"

Pemuda itu terbangun dengan mata jadenya yang membulat, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia menatap di sekelilingnya, kamarku..batinnya.

"Mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus ke Theme park!" ucapnya dan memakai jasnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi denagn mobil sedan hitamnya, satu tujuannya, Theme park!

Ia mengikuti apa yang ada di mimpinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, Sakura agak risih dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan ini, tapi.. ketika sampai di rumah kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke tidak memberhentikan mobilnya, melainkan tetap menjalankannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Theme park."

"Hah? Kau kan belum ganti baju?"

"Hn."

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat, padat, dan tak jelas. Tapi Sakura juga senang, karena akhirnya, dia bisa berdua lagi dengan Sasuke dan tidak marahan lagi. Tunggu dulu..! berdua? Theme park? Dia dan Sasuke, berkencan..?

"Err…Sasuke-kun, apakah ini bisa di sebut kencan?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polosnya, sekilas, dapat di lihat pipi putih Sasuke menampilkan semburat merah tipis.

"K-kalau kau menganggap ini kencan, berarti kencan." jawab Sasuke sembari menepis rasa malu dan gugupnya untuk menjawab.

"Hm..kalau aku tak menganggap ini kencan?"

"Berarti bukan kencan,SAKURA." jawab Sasuke lagi dan penuh penekanan pada kata sakura.

Setelah berbincang di dalam mobil dengan waktu yang lama, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di Theme park. Berbagai wahana dapat terlihat jelas di tempat itu, seperti bianglala, roller coaster,dunia lain(?), dan masih banyak permainan lainnya, Theme park kali ini sangatlah ramai, banyak pengunjung lokal maupun non-lokal yang datang ke Theme park ini, karena fasilitasnya bagus dan..(Kok author promosi?).

Back to the story

Sasuke nampak kesal berada di Theme park ini, Sasuke memang tak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai, dia melirik kearah Sakura, nampak Sakura sangat senang berada di sini, terlihat dari binar-binar cahaya yang tertampang jelas di mata emeraldnya. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya, sekilas ia melirik Sasuke dengan menggunakan ekor matanya, dan ia terkikik geli melihat penampilan Sasuke.

Rambut yang kusut, kerah baju acak-acakan, dia membuka dua kancing baju bagian atas, sampai menampilkan baju dalamannya yang berwarna hitam, bahkan, lengan jas sekolahnya di gulung asal. Dan muka tampannya yang kusut pertanda dia kesal berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau menerima tiketnya kalau kau memang tak suka?"

Bahkan pertanyaan Sakura diabaikannya, tapi ada benarnya juga, kenapa ia terima kalau memang ia tak suka tempat ini? Yah, itu karena seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya secara diam-diam, yakni orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Sakura Haruno.

**~~~000~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Setelah ini Sasuke mungkin harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksa telinganya, karena sebuah teriakan yang mengalahkan teriakan apapun, mengalahkan teriakan para fansnya ataupun teriakan Naruto. Teriakan tersebut berasal dari orang yang ada di sampingnya, yah, walaupun tak bisa dilihat oleh sembarangan manusia, tapi ia bisa di sebut orang, bukan?

Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki roller coaster, pantas aja kalau Sakura berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya kecepatan, karena sudah terbiasa menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya mendengus kesal seraya menutup telinganya. Ketika mereka telah turun dari roller coaster, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi. Yaitu di depan rumah hantu yang ada di Theme park tersebut.

'Ini waktunya untuk menyatakan cinta, jangan membuang kesempatan ini Sasuke.' batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya. Entah apa yang yang merasuki Sasuke sehingga tiba-tiba ia ingin menyatakan cintanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang mau bicara?" tanya Sakura kebingungan melihat tingkah laku sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Err..Sa-sakura.."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Bukankah kau yang ingin berkata sesuatu?"

"Baiklah..Sakura, sebenarnya aku…sejak kita bertemu..aku.."

"Bicara yang jelas Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku mencin-"

"Sakura?"

Great! Pernyataan cinta Sasuke di potong dengan adanya kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala, tampak pemuda tersebut sedang terkejut melihat dua orang di depannya. Melihat sang pemuda, Sakura tidak kalah terkejutnya, sampai tidak di rasanya bulir-bulir air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sa…Sasori-nii!"

"Kau Sakura kan'? ke-kenapa..!"

Pemuda berambut merah tadi menatap Sasuke dan juga terheran.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi! Sakura, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan tubuhmu…kenapa transparan?

"Huweee….! Sasori-nii!"

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasori, kakak satu-satunya yang ia paling sayangi. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan raut wajah tak suka, biarpun saudara, tapi mereka hanya saudara tiri, dan tidak memiliki aliran darah yang sama, dan mereka bisa saja menikah jika mereka saling mencintai, bukan?

"Aku rindu kak Sasori!" ucap Sakura terisak.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau ada di sini bersama Sasuke? Dan kenapa tubuhmu jadi transparan?"

"Hiks..a..aku.."

Sakura pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya, dan pasti Sakura tidak menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke ada di tempat itu, karena itu sama saja dengan menyatakan cintanya langsung pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah amat kesal, karena pernyataan cintanya batal dan sia-sia, tapi ia juga merasa senang karena akhirnya Sakura dapat bertemu kakaknya, tapi tunggu…kenapa Sasori bisa melihat Sakura?

"Kenapa kau bisa melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori yang menenangkan Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena perasaan, aku sangat menyayangi Sakura, sebelum kesini, aku juga sempat bermimpi tentang Sakura, aku tidak mengingat jelas mimpiku, yang jelas, aku hanya mengingat tentang Theme park, Sakura yang ada di sana, dan seorang pemuda. Mungkin aku sangat merindukan dan menyayangi Sakura, jadinya, aku bisa melihatnya." ucap Sasori panjang lebar.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke masih dengan tampang kesal melihat Sakura memeluk Sasori.

"Dan…Sakura, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura tiba-tiba, Sakura hanya memasang tampang heran.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau bersamaku, yang notebane adalah kakakmu, daripada kau tinggal bersama orang lain." kata Sasori sambil melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Hn. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian bicarakan ini berdua, aku haus, aku mau pergi ke sana sebentar." ucap Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah penjual minuman. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang masih menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Ya."

Sasori nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyangkal, ternyata semudah ini kau menjawabnya, adik kecilku."

"Buat apa menutupi kenyataan?"

"Kau memang tak berubah, masih selalu saja polos, dasar adik kecilku!"

"Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan adik kecil Sasori-nii!"

"Kau kan' memang kecil." ledek Sasori seraya mengukur tinggi Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya memonyongkan mulutnya pertanda ia cemberut.

"Kau juga tak berubah!" tunjuk Sakura.

"Hhh…sudahlah, soal Sasuke, kakak mendukungmu."

"Hmm..? baru kali ini kakak mendukungku pada seorang lelaki, biasanya lelaki yang dekat denganku di rumah sakit, kakak selalu memarahinya, bahkan sampai menonjoknya." ejek Sakura pada Sasori.

"Itu karena mereka memang punya maksud tertentu! Kalau Sasuke, aku tahu dia pemuda yang baik, yah..walau dia dingin."

"Kakak tahu banyak hal tentang Sasuke-kun…"

"Tentu saja ! aku mengenalnya sejak kecil!"

"Kalau begitu, apa saja yang kakak ketahui tentang Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm..dia itu tipe pecemburu, tapi, dia tidak menyelesaikan masalah cemburunya dengan kekerasan, biasanya dia hanya SEMAKIN dingin dan tatapan matanya semakin tajam, aku tahu karena Itachi selalu menceritakannya padaku, bahwa Sasuke selalu cemburu padanya ketika Itachi dipuji oleh ayah mereka."

Sakura mengingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu Gaara, tatapan mata Sasuke saat itu sangat tajam, jadi..saat itu ia betul-betul cemburu?

"Kenapa? Dia pernah cemburu saat kau dekat dengan lelaki lain?" tebak Sasori melihat Sakura sedang berpikir.

Great! Betul sekali!

"E-eh.." Sakura blushing seketika.

"Itu kabar yang baik! Berarti dia juga suka padamu!"

"Ka-kakak apa-apaan sih..!"

"Hm..baiklah, Sakura.." tiba-tiba wajah Sasori menjadi serius.

"Apa?"

"Jadi..apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku kan'?"

"A-aku…."

TBC!

**.**

**.**

**Apa-apaan ini?**

**Kenapa ancur banget!**

**Gomen minna-san, kalau chapter ini gak memuaskan..*bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Dan gomen juga, chapter ini aku gak bisa tulis nama-nama yang udah review..gomen banget!**

**Habis aku lagi buru-buru, udah masa-masa ulangan semester, jadinya aku di larang hidupin computer!**

**Dan lagi, mungkin chapter depan aku telat lagi, habis aku harus belajar buat ulangan.,,,,*hehe..peace!**

**Oh ya, ganbatte buat readers yang lagi ulangan semester!**

**Semoga kalian lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan ^^**

**Aku janji chapter depan aku tulis nama para reviewers!**

**Sekali lagi gomen!**

**Oh ya, readers-san, aku mau minta pendapat nih, Itachi pasangannya cocokan mana yah? Habis bingung memilih pasangan Itachi, aku harap readers-san bisa membantu!**

**Akhir kata, ****mind to review?**

**~~~arigato gozaimasu~~~**

**Hany chan DHA E3**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Girl**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, jelek, abal,alur berantakan, hancur, dll.**

**Hy minna-san..**

**Gomen sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian..**

**Minna-san pasti tahu kenapa kan?**

**Yak..karena si author abal ini telat banget updatenya!**

**Yah, setidaknya saya punya banyak alasan untuk ini,**

**Yang pertama, modem rusak..**

**Yang kedua, semua data di computer terhapus…**

**Harusnya saya update ini dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena terhapus, jadinya gini deh..**

**Sampai-sampai aku kekurangan gairah hidup untuk nulis fic, fic baru yang aku udah buat tapi belum sempat di pubhlish juga terhapus!**

**Jadi minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya yah.. **

**Ya udah deh, langsung ke cerita aja yah..**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**ACTION!**

**Chapter 7 **

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di sekitar area distrik sepi di Konoha. Sang pengendara tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang lewat di daerah itu sehingga berapa kali ia menabrak orang yang kebetulan lewat. Mobil sedan itu berhenti mendadak di depan sebuah rumah besar. Ia menepi kan mobil sedannya ke kiri. Dan menatap rumah besar tersebut. Di depan rumah itu, terdapat pagar tinggi yang kira-kira ukurannya mencapai 5-7 meter, dipagar itu, tertampang jelas nama dan lambang klan pemilik rumah tersebut. **Uchiha.**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pengendara tadi menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Lama ia menatap rumahnya, ia pun menancapkan gas mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan rumahnya.

**~~~000~~~**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk di tepi pantai dengan memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam, sehingga memancarkan warna oranye di sekitar area pantai. Saat ini, pantai Konoha itu sangatlah sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang berkunjung kecuali pemuda berambut raven tadi.

"Sakura.."

Tanpa sadar dan tanpa paksaan dari siapapun, pemuda itu menggumamkan nama orang yang paling dirindukannya saat ini. Yah.. Sakura, gadis tadi, telah pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke karena lebih memilih bersama kakaknya, Sasori. Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura, karena sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat gadis pink tersebut. Di sekolah, ia hanya menemukan Sasori tanpa Sakura di sampingnya. Tanpa Sakura, Sasuke seolah merasa ia kekurangan gairah untuk hidup, karena hari-hari yang biasanya ceria karena ada Sakura disampingnya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan hampa setelah kepergian gadis beririskan emerald tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, lalu ia menghembuskannya lagi, ia mengingat kejadian di Theme Park sepekan lalu,

**Flash back**

Sasuke kembali ke tempat di mana Sasori dan Sakura berada.

Ia melihat Sakura tertunduk terus, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Umm..a-ano..aku.."

"Dia telah membuat keputusan." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh perkataan Sasori.

"Oh ya? Apa keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku..akan tinggal bersama Sasori-nii…"

**End of flashback**

Mengingat kejadian tersebut, membuat mata onyx Sasuke yang tadi sendu menjadi semakin sendu.

Gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tak ada lagi ocehan darinya..

Tak ada lagi rengekan darinya..

Tak ada lagi ancaman darinya..

Tak ada pula ekspresi-ekspresi darinya yang membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ini tersenyum tipis dan menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba, langit yang tadi cerah menjadi mendung. Semendung hati Sasuke saat ini, hujan pun turun, seolah mengejek keadaannya saat ini. Tapi, Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ombak semakin kencang, sampai-sampai hampir mengenai Sasuke yang masih diam seolah patung.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan hal itu. Hanya Sakura yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Yah..hanya Sakura..

**~~~000~~~**

**Di sisi lain**

Seorang gadis nampak terlelap dalam tidurnya, jika dilihat dengan baik, gadis itu sedikit transparan dari manusia-manusia lainnya. Gadis itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mungkin si gadis tengah mimpi indah. Hmm… mari kita lihat mimpi si gadis..

Di mimpinya, ia sedang berlari, ehm.. atau lebih tepatnya dikejar oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven, Sasuke. Ia kejar-kejaran di tengah padang rumput yang indah sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Kejar aku Sasuke-kun…!" ujarnya setengah berteriak kepada pemuda tadi.

"Ayo lebih cepat!" perintah gadis tadi, panggil saja Sakura kepada Sasuke yang kini memperlambat larinya.

Tiba-tiba, latar belakang yang tadinya padang rumput yang indah berubah menjadi rel kereta api. Sakura melompat rel tersebut dan meneruskan larinya. Tapi sadar bahwa Sasuke tak lagi mengejarnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiam diri tepat di atas rel kereta api tadi.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda raven itu tetap diam di tempat.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura lagi, tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura mulai merengek, tapi tak berhasil.

"Sas-.."

"Kau jahat Sakura."

"A-apa? Sasuke-kun, kenapa-..?"

"Kau jahat, kau telah meninggalkanku."

"Sasuke-kun, aku.."

TUTTT… TUUTTT… ( ? )

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kereta api melaju kencang melewati rel tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun! Menghindar! Ada kereta api!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau jahat."

"Ya! Aku jahat! Tapi kumohon menghindarlah Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku."

"Baiklah! Aku janji aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Sasuke-kun! Tapi kumohon menghindarlah!" kini bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis.

"Janji?"

"Ya! Aku janji!"

Baru Sasuke ingin mengambil langkah, tiba-tiba..

BRUUUUKK!

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura tersentak, refleks ia membuka matanya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura.

Sasori yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Sakura bingung melihat Sakura yang gemetaran.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya memasuki kamar adiknya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hey! Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"A..aku bermimpi Sas-Sasuke-kun di tabrak kereta api..lalu..lalu.."

"Cukup." Sasori menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Sa-sasori-nii, boleh a..aku..bertemu Sasuke-kun..?"

Melihat senyum tulus kakaknya, Sakura tersenyum sambil terisak pelan.

"Terima kasih Sasori-nii!" kata Sakura seraya memeluk kakaknya.

"Hmm..ternyata adikku sudah besar.." ucap Sasori seraya mengelus rambut adiknya.

**~~~000~~~**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sama seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba, pening melanda kepalanya. Tapi ia tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Pening di kepalanya semakin bertambah, ia menahan rasa sakit itu, sampai ia tak melihat sebuah mobil BMW melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi juga, namun dari arah yang berbeda.

Ketika melihat mobil tersebut, Sasuke segera membanting stirnya ke arah kanan, tapi terlambat..

Kecelakaaan tak dapat terhindarkan…

**~~~000~~~**

Kringg…kring…

"Halo? Kediaman Uchiha? Ada yang bisa di bantu?"

"Bisa bicara dengan Nyonya Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Saya sendiri..ini dari siapa ya?"

"Ini dari rumah sakit Konoha, anak anda…"

"APAAA?"

"Ibu, kenapa berteriak? Ini sudah malam?"

Itachi yang tadi santai di kamarnya kini kaget mendengar teriakan ibunya, ia menuruni tangga untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, diikuti ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Sasuke..Sasuke anakku…." tubuh Mikoto bergetar hebat.

"Ibu? Ada apa dengan Sasuke ?"

"Dia…"

**~~~000~~~**

**Konoha high School**

Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan sekolah yang sudah seminggu ini tidak dilihatnya, ia rindu suasana sekolah ini, tapi itu bukan tujuan utamanya pergi kesekolah ini, melainkan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-sakura-chan..?" panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hinata!" pekik Sakura dan refleks memeluk Hinata.

"Sakura? Dia di sini?" tanya Naruto yang ada di sebelah Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata..dan..Sakura!" pekik Tenten dengan Neji di sebelahnya.

"Kau ada di sini kan, Sakura?"

"Ya..Tenten..aku ada di sini!" Sakura tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi. Tapi masih ada satu yang kurang..

"Mmm..Sasuke-kun di mana?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah! Teme belum datang! Padahal biasanya, ia cepat datang!" Sakura langsung merasa kecewa, apakah hari ini Sasuke tidak datang yah?

"Hey kalian! Ah! Sakura? Kau ada di sini juga rupanya!" sapa seorang pemuda berkucir satu kebelakang.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Lama tak bertemu Sakura!" Itachi tersenyum melihat gadis yang mencuri hati adiknya.

"Hey..Itachi-senpai! Teme mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Justru itulah aku menghampiri kalian.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke kecelakaan..ia menabrak mobil lain yang melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum..beritahu guru kalian yah.." ucapnya pelan.

Namun sepelan apapun Itachi berbicara, tetap saja membuat Sakura shock. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, tapi yang berbeda , di mimpinya kereta api, kali ini mobil.

Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung Sakura jatuh membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan..?" tanya Hinata cemas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.." gumam Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin mimpiku menjadi kenyataan! Katakan kalau kau bercanda Itachi-nii!" tangis Sakura semakin kencang.

"Mimpi?" tanya Itachi bingung. Ternyata Sakura sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa adiknya akan kecelakaan.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumamnya lirih.

"Jenguklah dia nanti, ia dirawat di rumah Sakit Konoha." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Memangnya, apanya yang terluka?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Dia sedikit mengalami luka ringan, tapi.. luka yang paling parah adalah bagian kepalanya, karena terbentur stir mobil ketika kecelakaan." Itachi menjelaskan dengan sabar, meskipun ia sering menggoda Sasuke, tapi dia sebetulnya sayang pada adik satu-satunya itu. Kali ini ia terlihat santai, bukannya ia tak mencemaskan Sasuke, tapi ia ingin bersikap tegar di depan semua orang.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya! Nanti Naruto dan Hinata akan memberitahu Kakashi-sensei." ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu!" Itachi meninggalkapunn mereka.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil Hinata saat dilihatnya Sakura masih diam.

"Y-ya.." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sakura pelan.

**~~~000~~~**

Kelima remaja memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha yang saat itu ramai, setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis tentang di mana kamar Sasuke, mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menatap jalan yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku..ingat jalan ini..ini menuju kamar tempatku di rawat.." kata Sakura.

"K-kau..mau menemui i..ibumu..Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tertunduk dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan menemuinya nanti." kata Neji.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah.

"Terima kasih Neji!"

"Sudahlah..! Aku tidak sabar menemui temeee!"

"Iya..iya! Sabar Naruto!"

**~~~000~~~**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Ia terlihat cukup sehat, di bagian kepalanya, di lilitkan kain kassa, dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya dibalut perban.

"Konnichiwa~"

Pemuda itu sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara yang bising dari arah luar, ia melihat ke arah pintunya dan mendapati Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, dan…Sakura?

"Sakura..?" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya.

"Ehm..! Sepertinya kita di lupakan, ayo Neji! Aku lapar, temani aku ke kantin rumah sakit ya?" ajak Tenten pada Neji dan sedikit menyeggol Naruto.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai paman yang di rawat di sini! Aku ingin menjenguknya! Temani aku yah, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata keluar. Dan kini, tinggal mereka berdua.

.

.

Hening.

.

1 menit.

.

2menit.

.

5 menit

..

Arrgghh! Baiklah, Sakura kesal dengan suasana hening seperti ini.

"Err..bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan basi. Memang. Karena Sakura sudah mengetahui kejadiannya lewat Itachi.

"Hn. Aku menabrak mobil, bukan hanya aku, tapi dia juga menabrakku, kami saling menabrak." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

Hening lagi.

.

Ayoolahh.. Sakura benci situasi seperti ini..situasi di mana ia dan Sasuke pura-pura tak saling kenal.

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

Mereka berbicara dengan kompak.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun yang lebih dulu."

"Ladies first."

Sakura menunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku..boleh aku kembali bersamamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan.."

"Hn. Tentu saja tidak, tapi kenapa kau langsung berubah pikiran?"

"Mmm..aku kesepian di rumah Sasori-nii, Sasori-nii selalu pergi dari rumah untuk berkumpul dengan teman genk-nya ataupun pergi untuk bimbingan belajar.." lirih Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tak keberatan."

Sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi baru mengambil ancang-ancang, ia merasakan pening lagi di kepalanya, sehingga ia kembali duduk.

"Ah! Kau tak usah memaksakan diri dulu Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Boleh kau ambilkan air minum yang di sana?" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ketempat air minum tersebut, dan kembali ke tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menyodorkan segelas air minum pada Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tiba-tiba..

Cup!

Sasuke mencium Sakura, emerald Sakura membelalak lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan basah menyapu bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya bisa diam. Tak mengelak, dan juga tak membalasnya.

**~~~000~~~**

"Neji.."

"Hn?"

"Mmm… apakah ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" tanya Tenten malu-malu. 'Arrghh.. kenapa aku bertanya tentang hal ini..!' batin Tenten.

"Ada." jawab Neji singkat.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Seorang wanita."

"Aku tahu dia wanita! Tapi, siapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak, aku penasaran saja.."

"Hn. Dia gadis yang menarik."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya." ujar Tenten sakit hati, ia sudah lama memendam rasa pada Neji, tapi sang Hyuuga tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Tenten.

"Hn." jawab Neji setengah mengangguk.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"…"

"Neji!"

"Hn."

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?" ulang Tenten.

"…"

"Neji!"

"…."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

.

.

.

Tenten menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda-"

"Aku tak bercanda."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Neji, kau tak bohongkan?"

"Tidak. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Neji serius, tapi Tenten dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"T-tentu! Aku mau!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura yang terbilang err.. cukup lama.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Menciummu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu."

.

Hening

Tanpa terasa, air mata menjatuhi pipi ranum Sakura.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Apakah kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

"Tidak..aku hanya kecewa.." lirih Sakura di tengah isakannya.

"Kecewa? Kecewa kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Kecewa saat kau bilang tidak tahu.."

Otak Sasuke mencerna arti kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sakura.

"Sakura kau-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong akibat kata-kata Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Sasuke diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

"Sa..sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura saat dilihatnya Sasuke masih diam.

.

Hening.

Sakura merasakan hatinya tertusuk jarum ketika Sasuke masih diam. Tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak menyukaiku..aku akan-"

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya lebih dulu."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya duluan.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tangis Sakura pecah dan segera memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap mahkota pink-nya.

**~~~000~~~**

Setelah menjenguk Sasuke, keenam remaja itu pergi menuju kamar tempat Sakura dirawat. Yah.. mereka berenam, Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Ah! Kalian..!" ibu Sakura sangat senang melihat mereka.

"Konnichiwa Baa-san.." ucap mereka serempak.

"Eh? Kau kenapa..? kau Sakit?" tanya ibu Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku kecelakaan kemarin sore baa-san.." jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya baa-san sangat senang, ada apa baa-san?" tanya Tenten saat melihat mata emerald ibu Sakura berbinar.

"Aku mempunyai kabar bahagia untuk kalian.."

"Apa itu?" tanya Neji.

"Sakura..dia akan menjalankan operasi pencakokan jantung tiga hari lagi! Dan ia juga sudah mendapatkan donor jantung..!"

"APAA?" teriak mereka sekaligus Sakura.

.

.

Hening.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berbisik pada Sakura ketika melihat Sakura sedih.

"Kalau operasinya tidak berjalan lancar..aku..mungkin tidak akan hidup di dunia lagi.." lirih Sakura.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi itu, Baa-san?" tanya Neji yang mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Ekspresi ibu Sakura menjadi sedih, tapi mereka melihat ibu Sakura berusaha untuk tegar. Ibu Sakura pun menjawab..

.

.

" 20 %..."

**Tbc**

**Semakin bertambah chapter kok semakin jelek yah.. -,-**

**Mungkin ini akan tamat sampai chapter 9 deh..*menimbang-nimbang..**

**Oh ya, thanks to : **

**Aoiqua**

**Sukoshi yuki**

**Yukko orizawa**

**..Hari Widi**

**Sindi ' kucing pink **

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**

**Chini VAN**

**Gerarudo Flazzh**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

**Yang udah bersedia mreview chapter 6..**

**Review lagi yah..! *puppy eyes**

**Oke, akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**

**~~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~**

**HANY-CHAN DHA E3**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Girl**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, jelek, abal,alur berantakan, hancur, dll.**

**Hy..**

**Minna-san..**

**Hehe.. aku telat lagi yah? Sorry..sorryy..gomen sebanyak-banyaknya…!**

**Aku kehabisan ide, jadi maaf kalo chapter ini lebih ancur lagi, gomen.**

**Ya udah deh, langsung ke fic aja!**

**Okey?**

**Don't like, don't read, no flame!**

**Chapter 8 :**

"20 %?" pekik kelima remaja tersebut.

"Ya … aku yakin Sakura pasti sangat shock mengetahui kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi hanya 20 %," ucap ibu Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.

Kelima remaja tersebut hanya diam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan di saat seperti ini. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berdiam diri. Sibuk oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Tenten berkata,

"Baa-san … kami pamit pulang, sudah jam tiga, nanti orang tua kami khawatir."

"Ah! Ya, terimakasih sudah mau menjenguk Sakura," ujar ibu Sakura tersenyum lemah.

"Sama-sama Baa-san," ucap mereka kompak dan keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat.

**~~~000~~~**

.

.

"Sabar ya, Sakura," ucap Tenten saat mereka telah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Pasti operasinya berhasil! Dan kau dapat kembali ke wujud asalmu!" Naruto juga ikut menghibur Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ja- jangan dipikirkan Sakura-chan.." ucap Hinata.

"Terimakasih. Jangan khawatir! Aku tak akan terlarut dalam kesedihan hanya karena mendengar ini," kata Sakura berusaha ceria. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, aku pulang ya!" pamit Naruto seraya menaiki motornya.

"Iya,"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

5 menit…

"Hey Naruto! Katanya mau pulang! Kenapa dari tadi Cuma diam!" bentak Tenten pada Naruto.

"Hinata-chan yang tidak naik, Hinata-chan … tunggu apalagi? Ayo naik!" perintah Naruto pada Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak! Hinata pulang bersamaku," kata Neji memberi deathglare-nya pada Naruto.

"Ayolah Neji! Masa aku tidak boleh pulang dengan pacarku?" rayu Naruto.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak! Ayo Hinata!" Neji menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari situ.

"Huuuu.. pelit!" kata Naruto memonyongkan mulutnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, seringai licik terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Ayo Tenten! Kau pulang bersamaku! Lagipula tak ada yang mengantarmu 'kan? Neji akan pulang bersama Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sengaja dikeraskan agar Neji mendengarnya. Sukses! Neji mendengarnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak! Tenten, kau pulang bersamaku," ajak Neji sembari mendekati Tenten.

"Hey, hey! Kau 'kan bawa motor, memangnya muat?" Seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

"Cih! kau licik," cibir Neji pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Neji.

Sakura yang tadi diam akhirnya bertanya.

"Memangnya, Tenten dan Neji pacaran?" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Neji dan Tenten blushing.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat tingkah mereka?" jawab Sasuke.

"Err.. aku pamit yah!" ucap Tenten dan menarik tangan Neji untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Cih! mereka kabur!" ujar Naruto.

"Nah, Hinata-chan! Ayo naik!" perintah Naruto dan disambut anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku pulang teme, Sakura-chan!" dan motor Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hey," panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sedari tadi diam saja, ada masalah?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura iba, memang, Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi hanya 20%, tapi pasti tetap saja Sakura shock. Mendengar fakta itu dua kali, siapapun pasti kaget dan langsung putus asa. Bukannya keberhasilannya meningkat, malah menetap. Tapi untunglah tidak menurun, karena Sakura mungkin akan lebih sedih lagi.

"Baiklah … aku mandi dulu."

Tetapi langkah Sasuke tercegah karena tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kecil milik Sakura.

"Aku takut.." gumam Sakura masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke melepas genggaman Sakura dengan pelan dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Mati.. aku takut mati, aku tidak mau!" air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi ranum Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk Sakura, berharap bahwa pelukannya dapat menenangkan gadis itu. Sakura menangis dalam diam dan akhirnya tertidur dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura tertidur segera membaringkannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura miris. Kasihan gadisnya itu, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kalaupun bisa, ia ingin Sakura terlepas dari segala penderitaannya. Biarlah dia yang menggantikan Sakura. Semua penderitaan gadis itu… biarlah dia yang menanggungnya, asalkan Sakura bahagia, terlepas dari penderitaan. Mungkin sedikit egois, tapi Sasuke sangat mengharapkan, bahwa ia dan Sakura bisa hidup bahagia.

**~~~000~~~**

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang wanita saat Sakura dan Sasuke berada di koridor Konoha High School.

"Ino?" Sasuke menatap wanita itu. Ino hanya tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menatap tidak suka pada wanita itu, Sakura menggelayut tangan Sasuke seolah mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya, tapi tak ada gunanya, toh wanita pirang itu tak bisa melihatnya.

Wanita itu berambut pirang pucat dengan mata aquamarine, wanita itu sangat manis. Dan terlihat baik, tapi Sakura tidak suka melihat wanita itu, wanita itu seperti sok akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Ini." Ino menyodorkan sebuah undangan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan ulang tahunku. Aku harap kau datang," ucap Ino masih dengan seyum yang sama.

"Hn." Ino pun berlalu setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura masih menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ino," jawab Sasuke enteng dan tidak menyadari hawa kecemburuan yang menguar di sekeliling Sakura.

"Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba merangkul tanganku?"

"Dia … mantanmu?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Sakura cemburu.

"Bukan, memangnya kenapa? Cemburu?" goda Sasuke seraya menunjukkan seringai tipisnya.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin!" sangkal Sakura.

"Hn, tenang saja. Dia pacar temanku, Sai. Kau belum mengenal Sai?"

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan tak pernah mengenalkannya padaku!"

"Sai itu siswa yang sangat pintar melukis, ia sedang pergi ke Amerika saat ini. Untuk pameran lukisan yang diselenggarakan ayahnya. Para seniman yang karyanya dipamerkan harus datang, termasuk Sai, yang karyanya dipamerkan," jelas Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Jadi … temanmu itu adalah pelukis yang handal, yah? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura ceria sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit merasa cemburu mendengar perkataan Sakura, tapi ia juga merasa senang melihat senyuman Sakura yang ceria, tanpa sadar, Sasuke juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara, Gaara.

'Mau apa lagi dia,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ah! Gaara!" Sakura menghampiri Gaara dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya malas.

Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap. Sasuke menatap mereka dari jauh dengan tampang kusut. Sakura sepertinya tidak mengingatnya. Merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke berdehem keras.

"Ehem!"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan memandang wajah kusut pemuda itu. Sakura tampak terkikik geli dan pamit pada Gaara.

"Gaara, aku pergi dulu yah, mungkin kita akan bercakap-cakap lagi di lain waktu!" Sakura tersenyum amat manis pada Gaara.

Deg!

Disenyumi seperti itu, Gaara merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Amat kencang! Sedikit menyulitkan pernapasannya. Perutnya serasa dikocok. Tapi ia merasa hatinya tentram dan damai, juga merasa hangat. Perasaan apa ini? batin Gaara. Tanpa disadari, wajah Gaara sedikit memerah.

"Gaara?"

"Ah, ya … i-iya," jawab Gaara gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tak menjawabnya, malah dia melihat Sasuke, Sakura juga menoleh pada Sasuke yang bertampang kusut seolah-oleh berkata ' ayo-ce-pat-lah-Sa-ku-ra-!'

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu, pergilah." Gaara berkata kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Dah Gaara!" pamit Sakura tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya, Gaara merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi.

'Lagi … sebenarnya perasaan apa ini?' batin Gaara meremas sedikit kemeja sekolah di bagian dadanya. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Sekian lama berpikir, ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun? aku 'kan masih ingin mengobrol dengan Gaara…," gerutu Sakura saat dia dan Sasuke meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut.

"Hn." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Kau cemburu yah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Hn," kata Sasuke lagi. Yang membuat Sakura menghilangkan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura dan berjalan cepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung kecil Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Ia dapat mendengar gerutuan 'kekasihnya' itu.

"Cih! Dasar pantat ayam! Tukang cemburu! Aku 'kan ingin berbincang dengan Gaara!"

"…"

"Cih! Dasar! Dia pikir aku tak cemburu melihatnya bercakap-cakap akrab dengan wanita pirang itu? Siluman ayam!"

"…"

"Seharusnya aku memilih lelaki yang bukan tipe pecemburu, mungkin … seperti Gaara? Atau kak Sasori?"

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas mendengar kalimat Sakura. Sakura membalikkan kepalanya, ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang MUNGKIN saat ini sedang kesal mendengar perkataannya. Ia sengaja memperbesar nada suaranya itu. Agar Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Melihat Sasuke yang bertampang kesal, Sakura tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Haaahh … ia juga yah? Kak Sasori kan tipeku, sayang sekali .. dia itu saudara tiriku. Tapi … bukankah aku bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dia 'kan tidak sedarah denganku," Sakura mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga membuat Sasuke juga mendengarnya. Sakura masih tersenyum kecil.

"Dan Gaara, siapapun pasti akan menyesal jika menolaknya, dia 'kan penyabar, baik, tampan, dan … tidak pecemburu, seperti siluman ayam yang di belakangku ini…" Cukup. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berjalan cepat menyusul Sakura dan meraih tangan mungil wanita itu, mencengkramnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Emerald Sakura ikut menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balas bertanya. Pura-pura tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura … jangan pura-pura tak mengerti," kata Sasuke, kali ini merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang bahwa Gaara dan Kak Sasori itu-" perkataan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya. Mambuatnya tak bisa bicara. Sakura kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke, tapi tak lama, ia juga membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, akan kucium lagi," ancam Sasuke. Sakura hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal, tapi tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau curang," ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau curang. Digoda sedikit saja, kau sudah berhasil balas menggodaku, dasar curang." Penjelasan Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang cemberut.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

**~~~000~~~**

.

.

.

"Temeeee!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah memasuki area kantin Konoha High School, Naruto tak sendirian, ia ditemani dengan pacarnya yang sangat setia dengan segala kebodohan yang ia buat, Hinata. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Sakura ikut di belakang Sasuke, seperti seorang anak ayam yang tak ingin lepas dari induknya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto, sedangkan Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini adalah masing-masing duduk menghadap pacar mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir!" ucap Naruto dengan bangga seraya menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Tumben," ujar Sasuke.

"Ayolah Teme.. aku 'kan tidak selamanya krisis, ada saatnya di mana aku ini menjadi orang yang kaya!" Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa Teme?" tanya Naruto mengulang pertanyaannnya.

"Jus tomat, dan Sandwich yang hanya berisi tomat," ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap heran sahabatnya itu.

"Sandwich yang hanya berisi tomat? Kau gila? Rasanya pasti aneh!" kata Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kau-pasti-sudah-gila-sekarang-Teme.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke cuek. Naruto masih menatapnya heran, tapi sadar bahwa ia tidak akan diberi tanggapan oleh sahabatnya itu, ia pun beralih ke Sakura.

"Kalau kau, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari(?).

"Aku jus strawberry dan sandwich," kata Sakura balas tersenyum. Naruto hanya menatap Sakura, Sakura sadar akan hal itu dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak seaneh Sasuke-kun kok! Aku tidak akan meminta tomat saja di dalam sandwichku!" perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto merasa lega dan beralih pada Hinata.

"Kalau kau, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku … ramen miso saja…" kata Hinata dengan rona di wajahnya karena Naruto mencondongkan sedikit badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Wah! Kita sehati Hinata-chaaannn! Aku juga ingin memesan ramen miso!" ucap Naruto sambil menyegir kuda.

Hinata hanya merona dan tersenyum. Naruto bergegas pergi untuk memsan makanan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto muncul dengan membawa nampan besar berisi dua mangkuk ramen miso dan dua gelas lemon tea.

"Lho? Pesanan kami mana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada di meja pesanan! Kalian ambil saja! Aku sudah membayarnya kok!" ucap Naruto.

"Cih! kenapa tidak sekalian kau ambilkan?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Hehehe…" Naruto hanya cengengesan, Sasuke beranjak mengambil nampan, tapi rupanya Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Biar aku saja," kata Sakura.

"Tidak, seisi kantin akan lari ketakutan melihat nampan melayang," ujar Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"M-maaf, aku lupa…" Sasuke beranjak mengambil nampan dan segera kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto girang dan segera melahap ramennya.

"Ehm.. khita jadhi..slruup.. hehi ke humah hahi?" kata Naruto tidak jelas.

"Setidaknya makan dulu makananmu," kata Sasuke. Setelah semua ramen tadi sudah ditelan, Naruto pun mengulangi pertanyaannya,

"Kita jadi pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, Sakura ikut menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Untuk meminta keterangan terkait operasimu," jawab Sasuke,"kami ingin pergi menyemangatimu untuk operasi besok."

"Tidak usah," tolak Sakura. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa sendirian, kalian tak perlu menyemangatiku."

"Tidak, kita ikut," ujar Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam seolah ia berkata pada Sakura aku-ingin-ikut.

"Hhh.. baiklah." Sakura akhirnya menyerah, membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, kita akan ke rumah sakit nanti siang! Sepulang sekolah!" ucap Naruto dengan nada girang.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

"Operasi akan di mulai besok, hari rabu pukul sepuluh pagi."

Dokter yang diketahui bernama Tsunade mengambil map berwarna merah dari laci meja kerjanya. Di sampul map itu, terdapat tulisan yang cukup besar yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'.

"Apakah.. hasil keberhasilan operasi Sakura mengalami peningkatan dokter?" Ibu Sakura bertanya pada sang dokter dengan tampang khawatir dan cemas. Seketika tubuh wanita berwajah ke-ibu-an itu menjadi lemas saat dilihatnya dokter Tsunade menggeleng pelan.

"Tubuh Haruno Sakura tidak mengalami peningkatan. Entahlah.. hidup atau tidaknya dia, tergantung dari diri Sakura sendiri. Jika keinginan Sakura untuk selamat dari maut tinggi, maka, tinggi pula hasil keberhasilan operasi." Tsunade menghela nafas,"..tapi, sampai saat ini, Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun, sekarang, Sakura terlihat seperti benda mati. Tubuhnya seperti terpisah dari rohnya." Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, dan Tenten hanya menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan 'Itu benar'.

"Tapi dokter, aku sangat yakin bahwa Sakura sangat ingin kembali ke tu-.. eh.. maksudku.. dia pasti ingin hidup." Tenten menyela.

"Tidak mungkin Nak," kata Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau memang Sakura mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup, pasti sekarang, keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Tubuhnya pasti akan mengalami reaksi positif, bukan seperti ini." Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan,"Yah, aku rasa Sakura tidak ingin hidup kembali."

BRAAK!

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut saat dilihatnya Sasuke menggebrak meja kerja Tsunade.

"Kau..-" tunjuk Sasuke pada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sakura tak ingin hidup, hah? Memangnya kau mengerti perasaannya? Semua manusia pasti ingin hidup, Sakura juga! Dan kau tidak tahu itu!" amarah Sasuke meledak. Tsunade menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan kaget, kemudian menghela nafas lagi.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku sudah berpengalaman dalam kasus seperti ini,Tuan Uchiha!" kata Tsunade menantang.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang diderita Nona Sakura, bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit, berkali-kali dioperasi, beberapa kali menantang maut, mempunyai penyakit yang dapat mematikannya di waktu kapan saja, dan berbagai penderitaan lainnya, kau tak tahu itu! Semua yang ada di posisi Sakura saat ini pasti lebih memilih mati daripada hidup namun tersiksa!" kata Tsunade dengan nada yang ditinggikan. Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Tsunade. Ibu Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya mematung.

"Sudahlah Sasuke." Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Dan tatapannya beralih ke dokter Tsunade."Jadi, maksud dokter, Sakura tak ingin hidup lagi, begitu?" tanyanya.

Tsunade hanya menggauk dan menggumamkan kata 'Ya'.

Dengan serempak, kelima remaja tersebut menatap tajam ke arah Sakura seakan meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Sakura, hanya diam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Hehe.. ancur yah? Pendek yah?**

**Sori deh! Kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, silahkan PM aku, tanya di Fb, taupun di kotak review, oke?**

**Nah, saatnya membalas review !(sekarang baik login maupun unlogin yahh!)**

**-Akasuna no ei-chan : **

Salam kenal! Alurnya terlalu singkat yah? Maaf.. habis idenya cumin gitu doanggg.. sekali lagi maafff.. review lagi yah!

**-Chibi si saku : **

Seru? Kyyaa! Makasihh.. *peluk-peluk.. review lagi yah ;)

**-sukoshi yuki : **

Gak apa kok Yuki-chan, ^^ iya, Hany salah kasih tanda di kalimat Itachi itu! Seharusnya tanda seru, bukan tanda tanya.. sekali lagi gomen, awalnya sih, hany pengen bikin Sasuke itu sakit parah abis kecelakaan*ditabok Sasuke fc.

Tapi, kalau Sasuke parah, ceritanya makin panjang deh.. jadi reader semakin lama nunggunya, hehehe… review lagi! :*

**-Haniamandarizu :**

Makasih for review and bilang cerita ini menarikkk.. sori yah, banyak miss typo.. hehe.. review lagi!

**-Obsinyx Virderald : **

Feelnya kurang yah? Sorry.. hany emang gak tau banget bikin cerita yang feelnya kerasa.. .. tapi tahnks dah review yah! Review lagii! :)

**Asakura Rei : **

Salam kenal juga! Thanks udah bilang cerita ini menarikk! Keep review!

**-Sindy 'kucing pink :**

Heloo Sayoongg! Thanks dah review! Review lagi dooonggg..!

**-Chinen Yuri : **

Gak apa kok, Yuri-chan.. hehe.. yang jelas, Yuri-chan udah bersedia baca ficku, okeoke, review lagi!

**-Yukko Orizawa :**

Thanks dah review! Soal happy ending atau tidak, baca ajah chapter terakhir nanti ^^ jangan lupa review!

**Okok, kayaknya udah semua, maaf kalo ada yang namanya salah ketik, gomen segomen-gomennya..**

**Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir!**

**Byee!**

**Review pleaseee~~~~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Girl**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Ooc, jelek, abal,alur berantakan, hancur, dll.**

**Yo minna!**

**Gomen, lagi-lagi telat, gomen banget yahhhh….!**

**Jujur aja, aku bingung nentuin ending fic ini.. Jadi maaf(lagi) kalau chapter inilah yang paling ancur nantinya..**

**Mungkin, chapter ini lumayan panjang, habis, chapter ini puncaknya, hohohohohohohoho..*devil laugh # ditimpuk satu kampung**

**Oke, kalo gitu langsung baca aja yahhhh!**

**1..**

**2..**

**3..**

**ACTION!**

**Chapter 9 : The Last Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksud perkataan Tsunade-oba-san tadi, Sakura?"

Lima pasang tatapan tajam menghujam Sakura saat ini. Sakura hanya menunduk diam tak berkata apapun. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade tadi, Sakura memang tak berbicara apa-apa. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Tenten dan Naruto memang tak melihat Sakura, tapi ia tahu keberadaan gadis itu sehingga ikut menatap tajam gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit, Sakura tetap terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, ataupun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tetap tertunduk menatap rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar area parkir yang berada di bawah kakinya. Perilaku Sakura yang tetap terdiam membuat kelima remaja tersebut menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjelasakan, tapi kami harap, **keinginanmu **itu tidak mengacaukan operasi besok." Selesai berkata, Tenten membalikkan badannya untuk pulang, diikuti dengan Naruto, Neji, dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam. Sakura masih tertunduk, Sasuke yang sedari tadi juga diam hanya menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sakura hanya menurut tapi tidak menatap Sasuke. Merekapun masuk ke mobil dan mobil sedan berwarna biru dongker yang baru dibeli Sasuke semenjak kecelakaannya itupun melaju dengan kencang.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Kedua remaja terlihat memasuki kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya diikuti Sakura yang terdiam di belakangnya. Sasuke tak mempedulikan Mikoto yang menyambutnya pulang ataupun Itachi yang mengajaknya bermain game. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa berkata apapun. Perilaku Sasuke saat ini membuat Sakura risih. Ini memang salahnya, kesalahan yang membuat teman-temannya dan Sasuke marah padanya. Andai saja ia dapat menjelasakannya lebih awal, mungkin teman-temannya akan mengerti. Tapi sudah terlambat, Sakura tidak menyalahkan siapapun, ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mendiamiku, Sasuke-kun?" Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Sasuke, meskipun mata Sasuke tertutup, tapi ia tahu Sasuke tidak tidur.

Sasuke membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya yang tajam dan menatap Sakura. Ia tetap terdiam. Hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sampai kemudian lelaki itu menghela nafas dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Sampai kau mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Sakura." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku … aku belum siap menjelaskannya Sasuke-kun," katanya lirih. Sasuke bangun dan terduduk ditepi ranjang. Ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Jelaskanlah, aku tak akan marah," ucapnya lembut.

"M-maaf.. tapi sungguh, aku belum siap…," kata Sakura. Sasuke hanya menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Memang sulit menjelaskan kesalahan kita pada orang lain, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjelaskannya, tapi aku harap, kau benar-benar berusaha dalam operasi besok." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sasu-chaaannn~!" teriakan yang berasal dari ibu Sasuke merusak suasana romantis (menurut Sasuke) rusak. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal, Sakura yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

"Sasu-chaaannn…! Ayo makan! Kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Nanti saja ibu, aku lelah."

Sakura menepuk pundak kekasihnya itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'apa'.

"Pergilah makan! Kau mau kepalamu pening dan kecelakaan lagi? Lihat, di kepalamu masih ada bekas benturan..," kata Sakura seraya menunjuk luka Sasuke yang berada di kening pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau kau telah menjadi istriku, kau pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik." Perkataan Sasuke pun sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Dasar.."

**~~~0~~~**

"Sasu-chan? Tumben kau berubah pikiran," ucap Mikoto girang ketika melihat anaknya turun kebawah dan duduk di meja makan yang telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang tersedia.

"Hn. Itu pasti karena Sakura," kata Itachi yang bermain plays station di ruang keluarga yang terhubung dengan dapur. Mikoto sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi.

"Sakura? Siapa itu?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Mikoto, berniat untuk menjelaskan, tapi niatnya luntur seketika ketika mata onyx-nya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam seolah berkata jangan-beritahu-ibu-soal-Sakura.

"Ng.. t-tidak.. dia bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang terlanjur mencurigakan, Itachi." Mikoto menatap Itachi tajam, ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya 'Sakura' itu.

"Hn. Dia itu teman sekolahku, dia selalu menasihatiku tentang pentingnya makanan itu," jelas Sasuke singkat sambil memakan makanannya. Itachi hanya menghela nafas lega. Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya terkikik geli.

"Ohh.. tapi ibu harus berterima kasih pada orang yang bernama Sakura itu, dia telah menyadarkan Sasuke, aku akan pergi ke sekolah kalian besok untuk berterima kasih..,"

"E-ehh.. jangan ibuuu!" Sontak kedua pemuda Uchiha itu berteriak, membuat Mikoto terlonjak kaget.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Sakura sekarang berada di luar negeri, dia tidak ada di Jepang sekarang," jelas Sasuke lagi. Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya berkata 'Aku sudah selesai'.

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

Tokk..tokk..

"Hn. Masuk."

Itachi memasuki kamar adiknya dan melihat adiknya itu sedang menonton tv dengan kekasihnya sambil berbaring di ranjang. Itachi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicara-"

"Katakan saja." Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau ibu tahu soal Sakura?"

"Hn. Aku hanya tak mau ibu tahu bahwa selama ini ternyata ada seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumah ini." Sasuke masih memfokuskan matanya pada televisi tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya sekalipun.

"Hanya itu alasanmu?"

"Hn."

"Alasan yang cukup logis. Baiklah, aku mau pergi ke rumah temanku dulu, Akatsuki sedang ada acara," kata Itachi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Hey," panggil Sasuke, Itachi membalikkan badannya dan menatap adiknya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Besok hari operasi Sakura. Aku mau kau juga datang."

"Pasti aku datang. Itu 'kan hari operasi adik sahabatku." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang di mata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa kalau aku memanggilnya besok 'kan, Saku-" perkataan Sasuke terputus melihat Sakura tertidur. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pelan dahi lebar Sakura.

"Oyasumi, Sakura.."

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini memasuki area Konoha High School disambut dengan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis fans Sasuke. Sasuke mengacuhkan teriakan itu dan memasuki kelasnya, disambut dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke, hai Sakuraaa!" Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar sapaan Naruto, itu menunjukkan bahwa temannya yang satu ini tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, Ohayou Sakura-chan..," ucap Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan.. kalian tak marah lagi padaku 'kan?" tanya Sakura pelan, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tak pernah marah padamu, Sakura-chan. Maaf kemarin kami mendiamimu, kami hanya shock kemarin, kau pasti punya alasan untuk itu." Naruto berkata dengan cengirannya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"A-arigatou..," ujar Sakura.

"Doitte~, oh ya, bagaimana rencana bolos kita hari ini?" tanya Naruto bersemangat, disambut dengan tatapan heran Sakura.

"Bolos?"

"Ka-kami ingin menememanimu saat opersai nanti, Sa-Sakura-chan.." jelas Hinata.

"Tidak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri, kalian sudah banyak membantuku," kata Sakura yang disambut gelengan keras dari Naruto.

"Tidak! Kami akan menemanimu Sakura-chan, Neji dan Tenten juga akan bolos!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah Sakura, hargailah kebaikan mereka." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Mmm.. ba-baiklah.. maaf, aku selalu merepotkan kalian," kata Sakura lirih dengan air mata yang hampir membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan.. itulah gunanya seorang teman..!"

**~~~0~~~**

.

.

.

Ting.. Ting…

Bel tanda istirahat menggema di setiap ruangan kelas. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Kantin yang tadinya sepi langsung menjadi ramai bak pasar. Sasuke juga melangkah keluar kelas diikuti Sakura saat ini. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggil Sakura.

"Gaara?" rupanya Gaara yang memanggilnya, Sakura terlihat meminta izin pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk, tampaknya dia sudah mengurangi rasa cemburunya pada Gaara.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura menghampiri Gaara dengan raut wajah senang.

"Kau terlihat senang, ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum. Perasaan itu muncul kembali saat ia melihat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya senang bertemu denganmu, sudah lama kita tak bertemu," kata Sakura masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kita kan baru bertemu kemarin, Sakura," ujar Gaara sambil tertawa renyah.

" Memang kita baru bertemu kemarin, tapi-"

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

Sakura melihat Gaara dengan wajah bertanya, namun ia lebih heran lagi melihat wajah Gaara semakin serius.

"Aku.. aku menyu-ah tidak, aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura membatu. Ia tak percaya hal ini, Gaara menyukainya? Sejak kapan? Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kaget. Bukannya senang, Sakura malah merasa bersalah pada Gaara, Gaara sangat baik padanya, tapi.. tapi ia mencintai Sasuke dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap mencintainya! Melihat ekspresi Sakura, membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah dijawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Sakura dikagetkan oleh Gaara. Mata emeraldnya terus menerus memandang Gaara.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, aku tidaklah bodoh. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku, aku tak meminta jawaban, karena jawaban darimu pasti akan membuatku sakit hati. Lebih baik kau tak usah menjawab ataupun memikirkannya, dan sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan cintaku padamu dan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat," kata Gaara dengan suara pelan.

"Ga-Gaara.. gomen..gomenasai...," rasa bersalah Sakura membuat air matanya jatuh. Gaara yang melihat itu kaget dan refleks memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa."

"A-aku.. sangat minta maaf Gaara," kata Sakura lirih dan membalas pelukan berpelukan erat dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama, Gaara yang tahu diri segera melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Sukses untuk operasimu nanti, Sakura," kata Gaara dan disambut anggukan Sakura.

"Sekarang, aku pergi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus," pamit Gaara dan sekali lagi hanya disambut anggukan.

"Dan… saat aku melihatmu lagi, kau harus sudah menjadi manusia,"

"Y-ya..,"

"Oke, jaa ne~, Sakura.."

"Jaa.."

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berbicara pada panda itu tanpa berpelukan?" Sebuah suara baritone sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Gaara memang pemuda yang baik…"

"Hn? Jadi? Aku tidak baik di matamu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-kun, hanya.. Gaara lebih penyabar daripadamu!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Pujilah panda merah itu terus," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya, Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menahan lengan Sasuke.

"H-hey! Aku hanya bercanda! Kau ini pemarah sekali!" kata Sakura dengan raut wajah marah.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang marah?"

"Karena kau ini pemarah!"

"Memangnya siapa yang marah?"

"Aku kesal punya pacar pemarah!"

"Aku ini hanya menyatakan cinta padamu, aku tak pernah sekalipun memintamu menjadi pacarku 'kan?"

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala melihat kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke itu pemuda yang baik untukmu Sakura," gumam pemuda itu. "Aku tahu harusnya aku tak mengatakannya tadi…,"

Bruuukkk!"

"A-aduhh.." Sebuah dentuman keras dibelakangnya membuat Gaara terkejut, namun ia lebih terkejut melihat seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat pucat jatuh dihadapannya, meskipun sedikit, Gaara melihat segitiga pengaman gadis itu. Wajah Gaara memerah melihatnya, gadis itu segera bangkit dan langsung berojigi didepan Gaara.

"M-maaf.. maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa."

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf.." gadis itu masih terus menunduk di depan Gaara. Ketika gadis itu menatap Gaara, kesan yang ditangkap Gaara ialah wanita itu seorang gadis yang manis, bukan, sangat manis!

"Tidak apa," kata Gaara lagi. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, namun suara Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa namamu? Dan kelas berapa?"

"E-eh.. Namaku Matsuuri.. ke-kelas X IPA, Gaara-senpai..,"

"Matsuuri kelas sepuluh, adik kelas yah, hey, tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"E-eh.." Wajah gadis itu memerah bak kepiting rebus. Gaara hanya memandangnya heran.

"Ma-maaf Gaara-senpai, aku harus pergi." Matsuuri membalikkan badannya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dia kabur, tapi.. manis juga dia.." gumam Gaara, dan tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sudah lupa Sakura, heh, Sabaku?

**~~~0~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HEYY! KEMBALI KALIANNN!"

Bruuuummmm…

Terlihat penjaga sekolah Konoha High School mengejar sebuah mobil berwarna biru dongker, didalamnya ada enam remaja yang berhimpit-himpitan. Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil menyeringai tipis melihat satpam sekolahnya berlari mengejar mereka, namun apa daya, kecepatan lari sang satpam pasti kalah dengan kecepatan mobil Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke sekarang mengemudikan mobil itu dengan sangat kencang. Naruto dan Tenten yang duduk di belakang bersama Hinata dan Neji berteriak histeris. Sakura juga berteriak, namun tidak sekeras Naruto dan Tenten. Sasuke dan Neji terlihat tenang-tenang saja sedangkan Hinata menampakkan wajah pucat.

Sang satpam sudah tak terlihat lagi, membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, namun ia tak mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya, malah menambahnya, sepertinya ia senang melihat teman-teman serta kekasihnya berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 10.00 pagi, ia berdecak kesal. Mereka terlambat. Pasti sekarang tubuh Sakura sudah berada di ruang operasi. Pemuda raven itu menambah kecepatan mobil, dan segera membanting stirnya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengerem mendadak.

"Sudah sampai," katanya ringan. Tenten mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan Naruto sudah mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Sakura sudah kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Hinata terlihat shock, dan Neji terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, disusul Hinata dan Neji. Naruto, Tenten, dan Sakura keluar mobil setelah nyawa mereka telah kembali(?).

"Ayo teman-teman, sudah jam sepuluh." Perkataan Sasuke membuat mereka tersadar. Mereka segera berlari memasuki rumah sakit, menanyakan kepada perwat di ruangan mana Sakura dioperasi, dan segera ke ruangan tersebut.

Mereka tiba di ruang operasi, di sana sudah ada Itachi, Sasori, dan ibu Sakura yang menunggu di kursi tunggu dekat ruangan operasi. Ibu Sakura terus berdoa demi keselamatan anaknya. Itachi nampak mengotak-atik hapenya, sedangkan Sasori diam sambil membaca buku. Mereka bertiga menoleh begitu melihat kelima remaja tersebut bonus Sakura(tapi hanya Itachi dan Sasori yang melihatnya).

"Operasinya sudah lama dimulai?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak, baru lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab Sasori.

Ibu Sakura hanya terdiam dengan muka cemas dan khawatir.

"T-tenang Tante.. Sa-Sakura-chan pasti selamat," ujar Hinata menghibur ibu Sakura.

"A-aku takut sekali.. bagaimana kalau Sakura mati ditengah-tengah operasi? Bagaimana kalau… ada kesalahan nantinya? Kalau operasi ini gagal? Bagaimana kalau.."

Bukk..

Sasori menutup bukunya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat mereka yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ibu jangan berkata begitu. Percayalah pada Sakura!" katanya.

"Ibu tahu! Ibu percaya! Tapi.. tapi kalau mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa melihat Sakura, aku.. aku tidak sanggup! Membayangkannya membuatku sedih Sasori.." Ibu Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis terisak. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu memandangnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Dia.. dia hartaku, saat aku belum menikah dengan ayahmu, dia yang menemani hari-hariku, memberiku semangat untuk hidup lagi setelah terpuruk dalam kesedihan ketika ayah Sakura meninggal, dia peninggalan suami pertamaku satu-satunya, dia.. putri kecilku yang malang.. setelah mengetahui penyakitnya, Sakura selalu tersenyum sendu, aku yakin dia pasti sedih dengan penyakit yang dideritanya…" Tenten dan Hinata sedikit menitikkan air matanya, Ibu Sakura terus menangis. Sakura hanya terdiam. Sasuke yang tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menyusulnya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya dan ibunya serta Itachi dan Sasori.

"Eh? Teme dan Sakura-chan kemana?" bisik Naruto pada Neji.

"Entahlah." Neji hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat, sedangkan Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari mereka.

.

.

.

Atap.

Disitulah Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke terus diam membuat Sakura sekali lagi risih dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba. Ia melangkah menuju Sakura sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu memundurkan langkahnya. Ia terus mundur seiring dengan bertambahnya langkah Sasuke. Sakura terus mundur sampai bertabrakan dengan dinding tembok yang memisahkan lantai atas rumah sakit dengan atap rumah sakit. Sasuke terus maju. Ia segera mencengkram lengan mungil Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Kembali ke tubuhmu!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"A-apa maksud-"

"Kau tidak lihat ibumu menangis? Menangisi dirimu yang tidak ingin hidup?!"

"A-aku punya alasan untuk it-"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Katakan alasanmu!" bentaknya tepat di depan Sakura. Membuat nyali Sakura ciut dan menangis. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis segera tersadar. Ia mulai melemahkan cengkramannya pada Sakura dan melepaskannya, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Maaf," katanya singkat dan kemudian melangkah menjauh.

"Aku takut bodoh!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku takut mati! Aku ingin hidup! Tapi…"

"…."

"Tapi… aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian semua!" Sakura menangis kencang. "Ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman! Teman yang setia! Tak seperti teman rumah sakit yang hanya menemaniku sesaat, kemudian melupakanku setelah keluar, tapi kalian.. kalian berbeda.."

"…"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku memang ingin kembali ke tubuhku, tapi saat melihat Neji, Naruto, Tenten, dan Hinata, aku mulai berpikir, buat apa aku kembali ke tubuhku yang berpenyakitan? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke tubuhku dan hidup sengsara lagi? Aku lebih memilih keadaan yang sekarang, mempunyai teman, bahkan kekasih yang setia walaupun tanpa tubuhku. Aku rela semua orang tak melihatku, asalkan kau dan teman-teman selalu ada menemaniku!"

"Saat ke rumah sakit waktu pertama kali dengan kalian, aku sengaja tak melakukan apa-apa, aku tidak ingin kembali! Aku ingin bersama kalian, merasakan indahnya persahabatan! Kau tak akan mengerti penderitaanku, Sasukeee!"

"Aku tahu aku salah! Caraku salah! Tapi… aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan teman-teman, apa aku salah?"

"Ya, kau salah." Tangis Sakura berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju Sakura. Sakura hanya mematung, tak mundur seperti tadi. Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau salah. Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau pasti bisa berhasil mengatasi penyakit ini. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan mati atau tidaknya dirimu, tapi kau harus percaya, kau akan kembali dengan selamat," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…," gumam Sakura dengan mata berair.

"Tapi… kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih, suaranya masih serak akbiat menangis. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan berkata.

"Karena kau gadisku, aku yakin, aku tak akan salah memilih."

Air mata Sakura kembali turun begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tubuh Sakura perlahan menghilang mulai dari bawah, seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Ketika tubuhnya sudah menghilang sampai pinggangnya, ia segera merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan mencium pemuda itu. Sasuke membalas ciuman Sakura dan menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke tak merasakan apa-apa lagi , ia membuka matanya. Kosong. Ia sendirian di atap. Tak ada Sakura. Sakura telah menghilang. Hilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat sebelum Sakura menghilang, Sasuke dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura, kalimat yang tidak akan dilupakan Sasuke.

'Arigatou, Sasuke-kun…'

.

.

**~~~0~~~**

Sudah beberapa jam Sakura dioperasi. Dan sudah beberapa jam pula Sasuke berada di atas atap. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang akan memanggilnya, itu berarti, operasi Sakura belum selesai. Ia menghela nafas, seandainya itu memang kali terakhir ia melihat Sakura, ia hanya pasrah akan keadaan. Sakura benar, ia memang tak bisa apa-apa. Ia tak bisa melawan takdir.

'Sasuke-kun…'

Mata Sasuke yang tadi tertutup sontak terbuka mendengar suara familiar ditelinganya. Sasuke mencari asal suara tersebut, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana.

'Sasuke-kun, kau mendengarku?'

"Sakura? Ada di mana kau sekarang?!"

'Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti mendengarku 'kan?'

"Sakura!"

'Aku berbicara denganmu melalui telepati, aku.. aku merasa hangat Sasuke-kun, aku.. mungkin, aku masih hidup.'

"…"

'Segera keruang operasi, aku.. akan menunggumu di sana,'

"Sakura?"

Hening. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke segera berlari ke ruang operasi, di sana, sudah terlihat teman-temannya yang menuggu Sakura.

"Teme! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat sosok sahabatnya.

"Sakura!"

"Tenang Sasuke, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi, semua yang ada disitu sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura berhasil menjalani operasi!" ucap Sasuke. Semuanya kaget. Tenten ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi ruang pintu operasi terbuka. Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi dan tersenyum melihat kedelapan orang itu.

"Sakura berhasil menjalani operasi, selamat! Ia terbebas dari penyakitnya," ucapnya. Tenten, Hinata, dan Ibu Sakura menangis terharu. Sasori, Neji, dan Itachi tersenyum.

"Entah karena apa, jantungnya langsung berdetak normal. Ia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi," kata Tsunade, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ditengah operasi, Sakura mengigau, entah kenapa ia bisa mengigau, tapi ia memanggil namamu, anak muda," ujarnya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Keenam remaja yang ada di ruang tunggu tersebut tersenyum. Sedangkan ibu Sakura menatap mereka heran.

**~~0~~**

"Nghh~"

"Sudah sadar?"

Sakura membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya yang indah, Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

Refleks Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluknya.

"A-aku hidup, aku hidup Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya girang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Konbawa~~"

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasori, Itachi, dan ibu Sakura memasuki ruangan dan melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berpelukan. Sakura segera melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Upss.. sepertinya kita mengganggu,"

"Baka otoutoku sudah besar rupanya,"

"Jangan sentuh adikku, bodoh!"

"Temeee! Sakura-chaaann! Kalian bermesraan di rumah sakit!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan, sudah sa..sadar?"

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?"

"…."

"Diam kalian!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Mereka semakin menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang namun juga malu. Ia senang, akhirnya, dia sehat kembali, mempunyai teman, dan orang yang menyayanginya, ya.. ia senang seperti ini..

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sasuke dan Sakura masih terjaga. Teman-teman mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit, mereka sudah tidur di lantai, ibu Sakura juga sudah tidur, Sasori pulang dengan Itachi. Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura.

"Belum tidur?"

"Ya,"

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang rumah sakit yang Sakura tempati, meski sudah sehat, tapi Sakura diharuskan bermalam di rumah sakit untuk dirawat.

"Oh ya, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, kau sekolah di sekolahku,"

"Eh? Ta-tapi.. aku bukan lulusan SMP, aku.. aku hanya bersekolah di sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang punya penyakit dan harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa tahun di rumah sakit ini,"

"Tidak masalah, itu bisa kuatasi." Sakura lupa bahwa Sasuke punya pengaruh besar terhadap sekolah. Pasti permintaan dari Uchiha bungsu itu dikabulkan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sangat benyak membantuku.."

"Tidak masalah," kata Sasuke enteng. Hening melanda mereka.

"Mmm.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Kau.. mendengar suaraku waktu itu?" Meskipun Sakura tak menjelaskan suara apa, Sasuke langsung mengerti, pasti tentang telepati itu.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn? Apa lagi?"

Cup

Saakura mengecup Sasuke singkat. Membuat Sasuke kaget. Tapi kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak, aku mau saja," kata Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mencium Sakura. Sakura membalasnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Apakah… apakah kau masih akan setia padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah memerah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Maksudku.. aku sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang berepenyakitan lagi, apakah kalian akan masih setia menjadi temanku, meskipun aku sudah sehat?"

"Jadi.. kau menganggap kami semua berteman denganmu hanya karena mengasihanimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tersinggung.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura dengan nada panik.

"Singkirkan pikiran bodoh itu Sakura, kami akan selalu mendampingimu, membimbingmu," kata Sasuke lembut.

"Kau juga, masih akan tetap mencintaiku 'kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan malu-malu. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Of course, My Girl…."

.

.

**The End**

**Dan fic ini tamat dengan gajenya, #kabur sebelum dihajar para readers**

**Oke, oke, aku tahu.. endingnya jelek kannn?! Ancur 'kan! **

**Hiks, ternya nentuin ending multichap itu susah bangeeettt! Membuat aku frustasi..**

**Thanks to seseorang yang telah menghiburku… arigatou.. Hakuya Cherry UchihaBlossom*gomen kalo aku salah tulis penname#plaakk..**

**Aku akan membalas review yang unlogin di chapter 8 :**

**-Uchiha Reya : **Thanks for review Reya-saaannn~! Review lagi chap ini yaaahhh!

-**Sslove : **Haaaiii.. salam kenaaall.. thanks for review yaahh.. naruto belum bisa lihat.. :') Cuma bisa merasakan keberadaannya dan mendengar suara Sakura.. review lagi yaahh..! thanks juga semangatnya ;)

**Oh ya readers, karena ini chapter terakhir, jadi no silent reader yaa..!**

**Thanks juga buat orang-orang yang udah setia nungguin fic ini mulai dari chapter satu.. aku gak bisa nyebutin namanya satu-satu, gomen :')**

**Oke dehhh! Buat kamu yang baca fic ini, revieeeewwwwwww yaaaaaaa!**

**Arigatou,**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
